


Exploratory Studies

by TheBLQueen (RyderRirann)



Category: SoulWorker (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Jin is way too nice for that stuff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Smut With Minimum Plot, Some romance but ehh, The boys both top and dom each other, The raping part is only on the tentacles chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderRirann/pseuds/TheBLQueen
Summary: Erwin comes across a SoulDreg that shows him what anal pleasure is all about. Who knew it could feel that good? Somewhat spoiler-y for the first part of Dipluce Horizon....I love this and hate this at the same time. I hope you guys like my shiny piece of trash.
Relationships: Jin Seipatsu/Erwin Arclight, Tentacles/Erwin Arclight
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

How did this happen? I thought the SoulDregs from the sea are weaker than the ones on land. Didn’t Aaron say that before sending me on this mission? Guarding a ship should be easy in theory, but at the moment, I’m in a bind. It’s not a theoretical bind, too. It’s an actual _bind._

This weird octopus-looking SoulDreg used its tentacles to wrap around my wrists and ankles, trapping me in place, and it has me suspended in the air. I can’t break free. It’s unbelievably strong... I think it’s suppressing my SoulForce, too, because no matter how hard I concentrate, I can’t summon my Gun Jazz.

This is getting really annoying really fast. Maybe headquarters knows a way I can break out of this demon spawn’s grasp? Or at least they can help me figure out why my SoulForce is so scarce...

I’m glad I left the comm device on or else I wouldn’t be able to contact Chloe at all.

“Hey, Chloe, how do I beat this thing? It’s not fighting me and has me immobile right now...” I growled out through gritted teeth.

It also wasn’t that aggressive from the start. When I first encountered it, I shot at its tentacles, but each agile appendage either dodged my attacks or recoiled from my bullets. They never once tried to strike me. I was afraid they’d do some damage considering I’m powerless at the moment, but still, I suffered no intentional injuries from them...

Maybe it’s capturing me? Maybe it wants me to stay alive so it can take me to its leader or something? Do SoulDregs even have leaders? The Queen comes to mind...

No. It doesn’t matter what the SoulDreg’s goal is. I need to focus on getting out of here first.

I tried pulling my arms out of the SoulDreg’s tight grip and kick my legs but to no avail. Without my SoulForce, my power is reduced to that of a normal human. I can tug as much as I like against my organic restraints, but because I’m missing such a valuable power source, I’ll never break free.

The comm device finally buzzed alive with Chloe’s adorable voice. “Sorry about the delay! I started the scan for any weaknesses; it should finish in a few minutes. It’s odd though. This SoulDreg doesn’t seem to want to fight you. Most SoulDregs radiate a lot of aggressive energy, but I’m not picking up any of that at all... You still need to get out of there, Erwin! I don’t know what it’s planning...”

Not even Chloe can figure it out? Damn.

“I’d love to leave to but I can’t break free- Ah?!”

The SoulDreg interrupted me mid-sentence when one of its slimy tentacles started rubbing up and down my side over my clothes. Eww... I can’t wear this anymore once this is over...

“Are you ok, Erwin?”

“Just hurry up and find a solution. This thing is grossing me out.”

“I am. Please hang in there!” She signed off.

I hope she hurries. I wanna hurl. It smells like rotting fish and being lifted in the air by these tentacles won’t help with the nauseous feeling settling in my stomach.

Another tentacle joined in and began rubbing the other unoccupied side. Geez. What’s so interesting about me that would want to make this SoulDreg wriggle its tentacles all over my clothes?

One of them inched a little lower...

It discovered how to get under my shirt. It’s directly touching my skin. The coldness from the translucent slime sent chills all over my body.

“H-hey! Get out from under there!” I scolded it.

I instinctively struggled more. My efforts only seemed to entice it to stick the other tentacle under my shirt. Is this actually happening? I’m not dreaming, right? It keeps using its tendrils to tickle my skin as if it’s toying with me, it’s thoroughly spreading the slime around, and after it deemed it did that enough, it used its suction cups to latch on to my stomach...

“These perverted tentacles...!” I murmured with another flail accentuating my words. I still made no progress in escaping.

“What is it trying to do?” Chloe asked. No doubt she’s perplexed by what I’m saying.

“I don’t know! It’s feeling me up like a scene straight from some H movie getting under my clothes and stuff. This isn’t funny anymore...! How much longer until your scan-“

I swallowed my own words mid-sentence. Suddenly, my skin is boiling where the tentacles rubbed all over me. The slime lost its frigidness. Rather, whenever they rub in the places they’ve already touched, this tingling feeling overwhelms me, causing me to tremble. Out of nowhere, my torso grew horribly sensitive to everything this monster is doing.

I’m shivering again but I’m not cold.

“Erwin?! How are you feeling?!” The poor girl sounded worried. I know I need to muster some kind of decent reply...

“J-just... Hurry...” I barely contained my suspicious sounds. I never thought I’d end up in a situation like this; a SoulDreg is defiling me and I can’t do a single thing about it. Just wait until Chloe finishes her scan. I’m gonna tear you a new one, you freak. I can’t do much to show my anger to the SoulDreg, so I merely grit my teeth and balled up my fists enduring these intense sensations.

I’m wondering why it picked me of all people... I mean, I’m no expert, but aren’t the victims always female? They were all women in the manga I used to read. Maybe it’ll give up when it realizes I’m not one.

The tentacles wormed their way further up my body to reach my chest. They’re exploring me; perhaps they aren’t familiar with the human shape. They keep touching every inch of new skin they come into contact with, giving me firm, solid strokes, coating me in more slime, making my skin become feverish, and moving on to a new area to repeat the same process. I can’t do anything but squirm and bite my lip to save Chloe from suggestive sounds.

Then they reached my nipples.

_Oh..._ My body instantly jolted and I gasped loudly. It’s much harder to stay silent when they keep assaulting them. The SoulDreg used the tips of its tendrils to be precise with its movements. It’s smart to a certain degree. It keeps doing things that I react to.

I didn’t know just my nipples could make me experience such an odd rush. I knew women were sensitive to this stuff, but apparently, I am too...

It burned once the slime coated them, but it’s a pleasant burn. I don’t want to feel like this when Chloe can hear every sound I make.

I can’t flip the comm device off, but Chloe has the power to mute me if she wants.

“C-Chloe...! Turn off the... Mnn!”

It used the suction cups lining the underside of its tentacles to suck at my nipples. It feels so good... I can’t lie to myself. My body is heating up so fast! How could my nipples feel this amazing?

I barely finished my sentence after that rude interruption from the tentacles. “Off... Turn off the comms!”

Her voice was in a mix of worry and confusion. “Why? I shouldn’t do that when you could be in danger-“

“Turn it off! I’ll be- Ugh! Fine!” I choked out, struggling to control my breathing.

Chloe reluctantly complied. “U-understood... I’ll turn them back on when I can detect a solution.”

“G-good... Ah~!”

I hope she shut it off by then because I can’t suppress my reactions anymore. I allowed myself to pant; each breath is so rapid that it feels like I ran a marathon. All it’s doing is playing with my nipples.

Nothing is remotely near that area, but I’m feeling the familiar rush of blood towards my crotch. I closed my legs together; both reasons being to feel some pressure and to prevent the SoulDreg from having the slightest idea to go there. I was successful at first, but the SoulDreg must have noticed what I was doing. The tentacles around my ankles snaked upward, wrapped around my thighs, and forced my legs apart.

“You’re kidding me...?!” My words met deaf ears... That’s if this monster even had ears.

A new, third tentacle steadily pressed itself against the hardening bulge in my pants. I moaned out loud. I couldn’t help myself. It felt so good. This should be gross. Yet, my body keeps tingling all over...

“Q-quit it! Ha~!”

I tried to pull my hips away. The tentacle didn’t care. It chased after me to resume the pressure. It pressed _harder._ It soaked my pants from all the slime it kept secreting. The thick fluid seeped through the fabric of my pants, to my underwear, and eventually to my growing need. If it reaches there, then it’ll feel hot like my chest... The coldness didn’t last long at all.

“Hah~! D-damn! F-fu...”

I instantly felt the urge to come. It hit me like a ton of bricks. It’s only rubbing me, but I’m going crazy already! My head is spinning. Everything feels way too good for how nasty this should be... My cock is straining painfully in my pants. I shouldn’t be craving the sensations these tentacles are doing, but the pleasure is building up, steadily overtaking me.

I shook my head. I have to stay focused!

She can’t hear me but I still want her to get a move on. “Hurry, Chloe... Ha... Ah~?!”

It slipped inside my pants to reach my cock directly. It's huge, so that sent my button flying and broke my zipper with ease.

“Ngh...!”

It wasn’t trying to massage or wrap around my length or anything; it merely flailed blindly in the tight space between my bare cock and my underwear and I came. My semen got all over my briefs. But because of this SoulDreg’s slime, my dick stayed hard. The fire hadn’t left. I’m still feeling it so much; the unending, relentless pleasure. The tentacles on my nipples sucked harder on them after I came. The sounds that came out of me were shameless.

As for the tentacle in my pants, it seemed my dick wasn’t what it was looking for. It kept feeling all around my crotch searching every bit of flesh, brushed against my balls, pushed against my perineum (I felt that one specifically in my cock), and it finally stopped exploring when it reached a place no one has ever touched before.

It’s rubbing against my asshole and secreting heaps more of that slime. I held my breath... Now my hole is burning and it feels amazing every time it rubs the tip of its tendril against it.

Nothing has ever gone inside and I intend to keep it that way.

I started struggling again. I tried to call upon my SoulForce again; I’ll do anything to keep this monster out! I don’t care how good this feels. A place like that is taking it way too far!

“I-I’m really gonna kill you if you think you can just stick it in as you please!” I know it can’t understand me, but how else am I going to get my frustrations out?

Moving my hips seemed to be the most effective way of preventing the tentacle from entering inside. At every attempt it gave at slipping in, I jerked them so it’ll never make progress. I have to keep this up until Chloe calls back. Easy. I can do it...

The SoulDreg must have gotten annoyed, because the tentacles on my chest moved to wrap around my waist, and the new grip prevented me from swinging my hips anymore.

I’m cornered... This is it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and dreadfully waited for the inevitable to happen. My first time, anally at least, is with a SoulDreg... I never wanted a first time down there!

The tentacle slowly inched its way into my rectum. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. It hurts. My hole is spread open so wide. It's thicker than my arm and larger than the ones holding me in place. I’m tearing down there for sure. It's enough to make my eyes water...

However, the pain doesn’t last too long. The slime is coating my inner walls. I’m burning again; this time it’s in my ass. The tentacle stopped pushing in and sat in place for a moment; I’m guessing it’s letting the slime lubricate me.

With each little breath I make, this burning feeling grows stronger. I'm no longer in pain. I know I'm bleeding, but I feel zero discomfort.

...Move.

Move, damn it! It burns! I can't take it anymore!

I'm also missing the contact to my chest. My hardened nipples are rubbing up against my shirt. That’s nowhere near enough to satisfy me. I want the touch. _I need something._ Give me more pleasure to make it stop burning...

“H-hurry... Hah...” I panted, and I went limp in the SoulDreg’s hold. These sensations are so strong that I didn’t care that it’s up my ass anymore. I hate this SoulDreg with every fiber of my being. I didn’t ask for this, but I need those tentacles to mess me up _really good_ or I’ll go insane in this crazed haze.

“Ah, Erwin! We found out how you can beat the SoulDreg!” Chloe suddenly chimed brightly. The comm device must be on again.

“That’s...! Ah~! Mnnn~!” She got an earful of my moans because the tentacle finally started moving, pumping in and out of me. The intense pleasure is enough for me to curl my toes inside my shoes and I’m shaking. I’m leaking so much pre-cum. _More... More...!_

Chloe ignored my sounds. “Focus! I know what it’s doing from observing your energy signature. Please fight it!”

I barely digested what she said. Her words are true, but how can I resist when it’s fucking me so well? Besides, I can’t exactly ignore it since I’m the SoulWorker of pleasure.

“I-I can’t- Oh~! Think straight... Right now... Hah~” Talking became a struggle since my moans are coming out like a waterfall. The tentacles at my waist moved away, probably because I’m not fighting them like before, and they wrapped themselves around my torso again. The tips found their original place with my nipples. They curled their thin appendages around them, squeezing my hard nubs. My back arched all on its own.

This is pure bliss. I can’t hold back... I’m sorry that you have to listen to all this, Chloe. I’ll make it up to you someday.

“M-my...! Touch my dick already! I wanna... Ah~!” It feels like I’m gonna come even though my neglected cock hasn’t received a single shred of attention. I’m on the edge. If it would just rub at least a little, then I can...!

My tremors are uncontrollable. I'm coming again. It's not touching my dick but I'm coming. Its thrusts aren't slowing down at all. It doesn't care that I'm coming from only my ass. I'm barely shooting any semen since I came earlier.

Chloe uncomfortably cleared her throat. “Erwin, get a hold of yourself and listen... It thinks you’re female. Luke III studied a SoulDreg like this one that was plant-based and it behaved a lot like the one, er, ‘playing with you’ right now.”

I can’t reply and just groan. The thrusts are faster. _Yes~ More~ Keep going~_ I just came but I'm still so hard~

“So uh, we’re suspecting it’s trying to reproduce with you. It’ll lay its eggs inside. Since you’re male, your body can’t host them properly and they’ll eventually die, but... It’s better to break free before then in case it might do some kind of irreversible damage if it decides to lay eggs.”

Lay eggs...? This thing can do that?

I want to resist but I can’t when I’m drowning in lust. I instead widened my legs more so it can thrust easier into my ass; the tentacles around my thighs loosened up enough to allow the minuscule movement. I’m wondering why it hasn’t taken off my pants, though. They’re in the way! “C-Chloe I can’t- Ahh~!”

Her voice suddenly grew stern. “Stay with me! When it lays its eggs, it’ll let its guard down enough for you to use your SoulForce again. Fight back then. The timing will be tight.”

I squirmed. Not at the thought of it laying eggs in me, but the urge to climax yet again is becoming so strong. My dick hurts. Touch it. Touch it.

“I’ll let you know when that time comes, Erwin. Endure it for a little longer…”

“I’m trying~! I f-feel so hot...!” My hips are swaying for attention. Is that my doing? I think it is. I just want to come so badly...

The tentacle in my ass suddenly paused. Before I could think of protesting for it to thrust again, the suction cups latched on to my innards and sucked on places that have never seen the light of day. It feels absolutely _divine_ to me. My hips bucked uselessly into the air. There’s a certain area that it’s sucking that feels especially good; my dick won’t stop twitching. It's too much. I’m not going to last.

“N-no! Haaaah~!”

I’m coming again. How many times was that now? I can't keep track. This feels like a normal orgasm save it’s incredibly powerful, and I can’t shoot any semen. I have no more sperm left... This monster forced it all out of me.

It keeps sucking me hard in my ass despite my climax ending. The ones on my nipples are doing the same. This is beginning to hurt. My ass can only endure so much... That burning sensation isn't nearly as strong anymore.

Chloe screamed right in my ear. “It’s trying to lay its eggs now! Your SoulForce shouldn’t be suppressed anymore!” Yes, yes. I’m listening, dear.

It’s about time. My body is sexually exhausted, the ache is growing greater, and it's spreading to my chest. I wished it played with my dick... No matter. At least I can think a little better with the pain settling in as odd as that sounds. It’s less distracting than the relentless pleasure.

“The poor monster thought I was a girl. Heh~” My voice is hoarse from all the screaming. Screw this SoulDreg.

My Gun Jazz easily materialized in my hands. With my SoulForce back, I broke out of the SoulDreg’s hold with a single tug of all my limbs. I stood up again free from its slimy grasp. Other than my slightly wobbly legs and still painfully erect cock, I’m fine. Curse this fucker straight to the seventh hell!

Though... I suppose I kinda, just a teeny bit, enjoyed it. If I wasn't in pain and it wasn't trying to force its eggs in me, I could have pretended to not be able to use my SoulForce for a little longer. It unfortunately needs to die now for trying to make me carry its babies.

Anyway, time for the easy part~ Killing the SoulDreg, that is.

~~~

It went down without a hitch. Maybe because it was still in sex mode, it couldn’t fight properly. The one that was in my ass spit out some stillborn eggs when I shot it. Talk about a close call.

“SoulDreg defeated! I’m sorry that had to happen though, Erwin... Are you ok?” She asked me gently, worried about my well being. Aww... So sweet~ But it’ll take way more than that to break me.

“I’m fine~ This was challenging for once. I’m not complaining,” I replied and dismissed my weapons.

“As long as you’re ok,” Chloe didn’t sound sure. I meant it though! I’m fine! I had fun.

“Just come back. We’ll have our doctors check you out to make sure you’re not hurt too badly,” she continued.

“Ok ok, I’m on the way,” I told her with a smile even though I know she can’t see it. I’m not looking forward to that exam, but hey, I understand why they want to do it.

With all of that out of the way... Let me just take care of this erection before I go back. I hoped it’d die down from all this fighting, but apparently not. Good thing there aren’t anymore SoulDregs lurking around.

I sighed tiredly. What a day~


	2. Chapter 2

“Mn...”

My voice accidentally leaked out a little. I thought I had it under control; it’s not my first time. I’ve done this on multiple occasions so I should know what to expect and adjust accordingly. If it weren’t for those tentacles, I would have never tried to do anything like this before...

I had two of my fingers knuckle deep inside my ass.

Now I just have to find the place that feels really good... It didn’t take me long to locate it. I guess I’ve masturbated anally often enough to the point where I can memorize which area to rub against. All I have to do is crook my fingers a little and push down.

I’m mindful enough to only gasp when a bolt of pleasure coursed through me as soon as I touched that sensitive, inner heat. I widened my legs more, sunk further into the abandoned bed, and rubbed tiny circles with the tips of my fingers against that heavenly place.

I’m a pitiful sight, aren’t I? A SoulWorker hiding in a dilapidated mattress store just so he can finger his ass all he wants. I picked this torn up building to do it in so that way no one can find me. I’m _hoping_ no one can find me here. This store has been my hideout for who knows how many sessions now, so I think I’m safe from getting caught in the act by someone. We’re always busy in Dipluce Horizon under Aaron’s iron fist-y way of issuing order after order to both SoulWorkers and soldiers alike. Everyone would be too busy to even think of coming here.

...I’m ready for a third, so I slid my ring finger inside to join the other two. I grunted softly to myself and immediately started a thrusting motion. This feels great. My hole is swallowing my fingers up and I can feel the pre-cum dribbling down my partially hard cock.

Still... It’s not enough. It’s not as good as how the tentacles did it. I wish I could thrust harder, faster, and more furiously with my fingers to even remotely match what the SoulDreg did to me. I have no chance at copying the suction cups on my chest or the restraints, but the thrusting is all I can give an honest attempt at. I’m still unable to manage something as simple as that! No matter what I do, I can’t recreate any bit of it the way I want. I thought about toys, but they aren’t exactly a priority to make when humanity is in danger and resources are scarce. They’re a challenge to find. I’d try to make one myself, but I don’t have the time... Heck, I’m sure searching for the materials would be a hassle in of itself.

Finding a partner is out of the question. What girl would want to do this to me? Convincing one is already impossible when I can't even get a single one to go on a date with me...

I don’t know if I hate that SoulDreg for making me crave pleasure in my ass or if I love it for making me realize I can achieve harsher orgasms with my rear. It’s a new form of sexual stimulation and, admittedly, anal pleasure is exciting and dangerously addictive…

It’s just a shame that every time I do this, I can’t reach that same high I felt when the SoulDreg fucked me senseless.

With a few more thrusts, I can feel that I’m close. I finally reached for my leaking dick with my free hand to give it the release it’s begging for. I slowed my movements to instead rub the place that makes me seize in pleasure. It’s time for me to finish, clean up, and tend to my duties as a SoulWorker again. It sounds so mundane when I put it in my head like that...

I don’t think I’ve ever been this sexually frustrated before.

“Ah... Mnn~!” This is the part where I always fail to keep my voice down... It doesn’t matter since I’m the only one here. I usually let it slip every time; there’s no use in holding it in anymore. It kinda makes the whole experience feel better.

I heard a loud thud. A shelf fell over inside the store.

...That killed my high in an instant. Who was that? What was that? Am I being watched or was that a SoulDreg?!

I summoned my Gun Jazz just to be safe and aimed both pistols at the toppled shelf. Putting on clothes would have given whoever that was enough time to attack me; so I’m butt naked save my white button-down shirt. “Reveal yourself or else you’re dead!”

“I-It’s just me! Please don’t shoot.”

I recognized that voice. There’s no need to keep pointing my guns at him because that’s _Jin._ I'd never even consider him to be a person that would follow me here.

I dismissed my weapons. Jin cautiously stood up from the now crumbly shelf remains and stared at me with a flustered expression on his face.

I quickly grabbed my discarded jacket from off the floor to cover my lap to have a little modesty. My dick is still hard...

To say this is awkward is an understatement.

“How long were you hiding behind that shelf?” I asked him with a frown.

He couldn’t bring himself to look at my face. “...Not long. When I got here, you were already, uh, not wearing your clothes.”

Of all people that could have been watching me, it had to be a guy... Well, at least I know Jin can keep a secret. I don’t have to worry about him telling people that I shove my fingers up my ass in order to masturbate. It could’ve been a little more interesting if a girl was watching. Oh well.

Before I could even breathe to say anything, Jin’s face turned a million shades redder. “I didn’t intend to stay! I’m sorry! I was wondering where you were going every time you slipped off and I was scared to leave this place in case you’d notice me but you did anyway and-“

I had to interrupt him or else he’d keep going on that long tangent of his. “Look. I get it. You’re sorry and it was a mistake. It’s fine as long as you forget what you saw, ok?”

“Alright. I won’t tell a single soul. I wouldn’t want to even explain what I saw to anyone just... I’m sorry...” He stepped around the rubble so he could approach me for a proper bow.

I knew he was the apologetic type, but the way he keeps repeating ‘sorry’ and bowing to me, it’s like that’s the only word and emotion he knows. He wouldn’t stop blushing either. I should be the embarrassed one from being caught in the act. Not him.

Oh... Wait a second. I think I figured out why. I can make it out quite clearly since he's not in the shadows anymore. This realization should be a turnoff, but it’s oddly arousing.

“You got hard watching me, didn’t you?” I murmured the words carefully, so that way it didn’t sound like I was trying to hint at something. At least not yet.

Jin shut his eyes. I’m guessing the embarrassment was eating at him to where he couldn’t bear it. “Y-yeah. I’m sorry. Your sounds were a bit too much. I’m just gonna leave so I don’t make this worse...”

_He got off to my voice?_

I swear I’m not gay, yet hearing that only made me... hornier...

Then a new question popped into my mind.

How different is a dick from a tentacle?

Even if it’s a dude, this might be the closest I’ll ever get to reaching that same pleasure the octopus-like SoulDreg gave to me. I can probably convince Jin into it since he’s such a pushover. It’d be easy, he’s trustworthy, and he’d also want to keep the ‘deed’ a secret since he’s already this flustered about it, too. It lines up perfectly. If I let him go as is, I would have to resort to my lame masturbation again to quell my need.

So... I’ll take the chance.

I swallowed, feeling a mix of nervousness and my growing arousal. “Hey... Don’t leave yet. I have another question for you.”

Jin shyly glanced at me as if saying ‘make it quick.’ He stayed in place as I asked.

My heart is racing... My face is probably a carbon copy of Jin’s now. “While you’re here, why don’t you help me out? No one has to know about it. It’s just me and you.”

Jin let out a breathy gasp. He seemed to understand fully what I meant by that. “But Erwin, I thought you wouldn’t want to have anything to do with guys...”

“And you’re right about that. But this problem I have is something a girl probably can’t solve.” I swallowed again. This is difficult, but I can feel my hole twitching at the thought. “My fingers can’t go that far and humanity is out of self-pleasure toys at the moment.”

Jin’s eyes widened. He’s finally staring straight at me again. “You really want me to go there?! You’re sure?”

All I did was nod at him since words became too hard to say.

He was so fidgety. The usually steadfast brawler kept twiddling his thumbs, pacing in place, but the bulge in his pants never withered. I’ve been watching it. “If it’ll help you, Erwin, then... I don’t mind...”

He agreed...

Ah. Fuck. I need him inside me right now. I’m so turned on.

“Then take off your pants and come over here,” I commanded him and tossed my jacket away, revealing my nether regions again. I couldn’t care less what his reason was for agreeing to this. I’m glad that he’s willing to stick his dick in me.

“Right,” Jin hesitantly agreed. Perhaps he’s excited, perhaps he merely wanted to get this over with; either way, he made quick work with his pants, underwear, and shoes too.

Jin is a big guy. It makes sense that he’d have a package to match his size. The tentacles were by far larger, so I know I can handle it. That doesn’t make me any less nervous, though. It's been a while since the tentacle thing happened... I have to work my way up to accept something that's larger than my fingers.

I pat the bed to let him know he can sit. He did so and scooted up beside me. Jeez, he’s like a little lost puppy and I have to guide him through every little thing...

I’m still trying to figure this out too, dude.

“You’re kinda big so let me stretch myself out more.”

“Oh, ah, ok.” Jin confirmed he heard me. That’s fine. This will be a little more challenging to accomplish with a pair of eyes watching me, but I know what to do from all the trial and error I did in the past.

I unfolded my legs, used more of the lotion I brought with me to coat my fingers, and stuck the same three I had in there back inside. I have to focus on expanding and not pleasure... I can do it.

I sighed cooly and started using a scissoring motion.

“N-ngh...” I can’t help but make a small sound. This hurts, but it’ll all be worth it once I’m done.

Jin watched my every move intently... I closed my eyes to avoid his gaze.

“...Isn’t that painful?” I heard him say to the right of me.

“A little, yes,” I growled through gritted teeth. I was concentrating more than anything else so I let the truth slip. Whatever. I can take this. No problem.

We were silent again for a while. Just the sound of my fingers moving in my ass filled our ears.

“...Let me help.” Jin proposed. My eyes flew wide open. I wanted to ask him what he was planning to do, but before I could, he started rubbing my dick. I didn’t even realize my hard-on wilted through the pain.

I moaned feeling someone else’s hand touching me there that’s not my own.

“Is this better...?” He shyly asked me. His motions were just as cautious as his tone. He stroked it gently, taking his time with each upward and downward movement.

“Not bad...” I murmured back, slightly stunned. I didn’t expect him to do that at all. It feels... nice. It truly did. It made the pain I felt a little more bearable when my cock is being rubbed.

“...Ok. I’ll keep doing it,” Jin announced. He gave me a bashful smile before looking away again to focus on his new self-assigned task.

He’s incredibly gentle. I’m surprised, but then again, I wouldn’t expect him to be rough either. I truly didn’t know what’d he do regarding sexual acts. With his slow, purposeful strokes, opening up my ass became way easier now. The pain was gradually disappearing since my insides were adjusting to the wider scissoring I was doing. My cock was rock hard again in Jin’s grasp.

I’m not gay. But this... I like this... I closed my eyes again.

I’m tired of the stretching and had to give my favorite area at least a little rub. That got a louder moan out of me. Besides... I think I’m ready for it now...

I took out my fingers and opened my eyes. I’m met with Jin’s flushed face again, but there’s an obvious lust in his expression that’s impossible to miss. Maybe he wants this as desperately as I do, maybe it’s my noises that made him this way since that’s how he got hard to begin with. I don’t know. What I do know is, as odd as it sounds, his face is making me hotter.

I’m not gay...? I keep telling myself that, but now I’m asking it instead of stating it as fact.

“You’re done?” Jin asked, his voice husky. I let my eyes glance at his cock. It’s as stiff as a log.

“Yeah. Lube yourself and put it in,” I told him next. My voice was matching his same level of huskiness. I can’t wait to feel his dick split me in two. I wrapped a hand around my cock, stayed motionless, and watched him use the lotion to coat his own. He kept taking sharp breaths in between; I suppose that felt good?

When he finished, I spread my legs in preparation. There’s no need for restraints this time around when I _want it so badly._

He got between them and pushed me down slowly so I was on my back. I’m not complaining. I’m just waiting for that dick of his to ram into me already and-

“Tell me if it hurts too much,” he whispered quietly, but it’s loud enough to interrupt my thoughts. His eyes fluttered down from my face to our crotches, he held my waist with one hand, and the other was guiding his cock inside my hole.

“Hah~!”

I couldn’t help but moan as it filled me up. This is the feeling I was looking for; this fullness. It’s this exact fullness that my fingers could never replicate. He’s warm inside me and rubbing up against all of my walls. This is good... This is so good...! My hands clawed helplessly at the torn sheets under me.

“Mn~ Erwin, are you... Ok?” Jin’s grabbing my waist with both of his hands now. I can tell he’s holding back his sounds just so he can keep talking to me. At least I think that’s his reason for keeping himself so uptight while I’m over here groaning freely. I can’t help it.

I took a deep breath first. “Yeah. Feels amazing... Just... don’t move yet~!”

If he moves, I might tear like I did with the tentacles. That hurt for days and took a bit to heal, even as a SoulWorker with faster healing capabilities... So I’d rather avoid the whole ordeal even if it might feel good.

“I’m glad... I feel good too...” Jin groaned his words out. I’d imagine he would since my ass is squeezing down on him right now. I can feel it every time it twitches... He moved his hands away from my hips to caress my thighs, my sides, and they rested on my chest. He unbuttoned my shirt. I let him do it; his hands rubbed me under the thin white cloth of it, too. His touch is soft and warm. He took great care with every movement. He's unbelievably tender.

...I think the tentacles might have a potential competitor now.

I want to kiss him. I want him to consume me. I want to consume _him._ These thoughts would have probably scared me earlier. I don’t care anymore. This feels good and I’m merely chasing the sensations. I reached out to pull Jin closer to me by his neck. He followed along with my motion as soon as he noticed my intention.

“Open your mouth...” I breathed right on top of his lips. I felt him shudder, but he complied. I made his mouth mine, explored it, and nibbled his trembling lips. He kept huffing through his nose and groaned constantly accepting my advances. It seems he likes it.

We had to break the heated kiss because Jin grabbed my dick and gave it a few quick strokes. It left me panting, and now I’m the one shaking. There’s pre-cum dribbling down my shaft again.

“Ah~ Hey. You can move now~” I barely moaned my words. I’d rather him do that than me coming already when he hasn’t even done a single thrust yet.

He’s smiling at me again. Why? Is he happy to make me feel good? He did that before when he first touched my penis. It’s such a sincere smile, too... Jin grabbed my waist again, gave a tiny “ok,” and he started a slow rocking motion with a soft grunt.

I have little time to dote on that since I have to take in the sensation of Jin’s cock going in and out of me. His dick doesn’t hurt at all. I feel so comfortable with him inside.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders for leverage and I gripped the back of his shirt. “Go a bit... deeper... Mn~” I instructed him. I think he’s still scared that he might hurt me or something... I need more though; he’s not deep enough to hit that ‘place’ with his dick.

Above me, Jin gasped and he whispered my name. I think he’s feeling it, too, because his grip on my waist is getting tighter, and his short pants are piercing my ears. He followed my wish regardless and even sped up.

_He’s hitting it...!_

I’m moaning so loudly. His tip is rubbing me perfectly. It’s not forceful or causing so much pleasure that it’s pushing me to come like the tentacles did. It’s a flawless blend of ecstasy. I can move as I please, too, and my legs were the next set of limbs to wrap around Jin, trapping him by the waist. I’m clinging to him because it feels so good~

“There~! It’s good there don’t stop~ Hah~” I barely found the decency to let him know how it felt. I’m sinking. I needed this so badly.

“E-Erwin... I can’t...” Jin’s little sounds were turning into moans, too, growing louder like mine. One of his hands shot up quickly to grip my shirt. He kept shaking his head. “Let go or else I’m gonna come inside you~!”

...He’s worried about that? Who cares? If a tentacle can put some weird slime in there and I can enjoy that, then some men’s semen is nothing. “It’s fine just keep fucking me...!”

Those words were all he needed, apparently. Jin gave up holding back his cries and started pounding into me, slamming me in my sweet spot over and over again. His balls are slapping against my ass and I don’t even care. My poor dick isn’t being touched but _ohhhh,_ I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-

My ass clenched down on Jin’s dick hard through my climax. I shot my load all over my stomach. In return, Jin froze and buried his head in my neck with a long groan. He’s shuddering against me, and I can feel his hot sperm pumping deep into my rectum.

We laid on top of each other, panting, staying in each other’s warmth and messes that we created. This kind of rut was exactly what I needed to tame that itch that I couldn’t scratch. It’s so good that I don’t think I’d want just my fingers anymore...

“Jin,” I called his name breathlessly. He barely picked up his head and I pulled him into one last, greedy kiss. He groaned tiredly into it. I guess he was doing most of the work after all...

I don’t care if this is gay or not, whatever; it felt good. I liked it. Jin certainly liked it. Now I hope this won’t be the last time... I wouldn’t mind him pounding me again. Or perhaps it could be the other way around, and I could have Jin cling on to me instead and gasping for air between his cries.

I’d better not get ahead of myself or else I’ll get aroused again. My sex drive is more excitable than others...

Jin finally pulled out of me and rolled over after a few more seconds of us kissing. “I was really nervous at first, but I’m glad it worked out,” he sighed and laid flat on the bed.

“You and me both,” I chuckled softly and sunk down too. “You were pretty good... I’m surprised~”

Jin nodded and kept his gaze locked on the shoddy looking ceiling. “I just wanted you to feel good Erwin. When you did, it made me feel good, too.”

“Is that so? Aren’t you sweet~” When I glanced at him, he blushed furiously like he did when we first began. Mission accomplished~ It’s easy to make him blush. It’s kinda funny.

Jin started stammering. “W-well your voice and your face when you’re feeling it are really... hot... so...”

“Don’t say that again.” Now he’s making me do it too...

“Sorry,” came his expected apology.

“But is that the reason why you agreed to all of this?” I asked next. Now that my horny haze has passed, I can think much clearer now. A reasonable person would have refused my request immediately whether they were aroused or not, but Jin was willing to stick around. Heck, he was more concerned about me letting him do this than my own worry since he knew I was ‘straight.’

I’m questioning that now, but that’s a problem I'll figure out later.

It took him a moment to find his words. “Uh... I really wanted to help you, and I also admire you. Like a lot. I guess that’s why. And I kinda wanted to do it too,” he shyly added at the end with a sideways glance, “after watching you do ‘that’ to yourself.”

‘That’ was the fingering, no doubt. Eh. It’s water under the bridge now compared to, y’know, the whole actual fucking thing.

But that other part about admiring me... It sounds like I’m his crush. Heh. So he was attracted to me all this time. I don’t think I hold any feelings for him aside from Jin being a good sex outlet. That may change; who knows? I don’t have the heart to tell him that right now, though... It would destroy him. I know he's an emotional boy.

“I don’t know if I should be disturbed or flattered. But still... Thanks, Jin, I really needed a good pound.” I’m still smiling, anyway. I suppose this is fine.

“Of course! Anytime~ I uh, guess that’s a good thing.”

I know it’s a common pleasantry to say, but if I want an actual round two, I’m gonna have to capitalize on his words. My lust knows no bounds~

I turned my body towards him. “Anytime? So that means you want a next time, hmm?”

He froze up like a deer in headlights. “A-ah, well, that’s...”

If he weren’t a man, this would be endearing. “No. It’s ok. We can do this again. I really liked it.”

Me admitting my enjoyment finally got Jin to turn his head my way. Ah. Fuck it. He’s a man, but he’s downright adorable. “...We can?”

I nodded. “Yup. Just as long as you’re ok with it.”

“Yes, I’d love to!” I swore I could see his tail wagging just like an excited puppy. He behaved so much like one, he may as well sprout a tail back there.

“I know you enjoyed yourself, then~”

“I did. This was nice,” Jin beamed at me. I couldn’t help but smile back.

For as much as I’d love to stay here and fall asleep (after I kick out Jin of course), it’s about time we left. The others will wonder where two of their SoulWorkers went. We aren’t that replaceable like the typical soldier, after all. If a soldier is missing, they can recruit a new one. You can’t recruit new SoulWorkers out of the blue like that.

I hopped out of the bed. “We should probably clean up and head back n-“

I paused. I can feel it rolling down my thighs... It’s making me shiver.

Jin climbed out of the bed too and was in the process of gathering his clothes, but he noticed me just standing there. “Is something wrong?”

I squeezed my legs together awkwardly. “Your cum is coming out of my ass...”

“I-I’m sorry! I knew I should have pulled out...”

I insisted he stayed in. It’s not his fault, but if he thinks it is... Then, why should I change that? I’ll have a little fun with him.

I stuck out my ass and gazed at him over my shoulder. “Hm... So why not take responsibility and clean it up for me?”

“I will!” Jin said taking my words seriously. Doesn’t he seem too eager for this?

...I was joking, but it looks like he really wants to do it. If he goes anywhere near my ass, I know I’ll get hard again. I let him down gently and he understood, although he was a little embarrassed for not getting the jest.

I’m going to have to teach Jin a lot of things if he’s planning to hang around me more often now~


	3. Chapter 3

I think that’s the last one. The monster’s limp body laid on the bow of the ship; it’s already beginning to smell.

This cargo carrier was overrun with SoulDregs. Aaron assigned me to kill them before they could destroy the supplies. Luckily, all the ship personnel retreated into the inner cabin, so we suffered zero casualties. There were no tentacle monsters, unfortunately... I don’t think I’ll ever run into a SoulDreg like that again. Logically it’s for the best, but still, that deepest, darkest part of me wanted to be handled roughly again by that ruthless monster, unable to move, and at the mercy of its overpowering tentacles which didn’t care about what I wanted...

I sighed. I probably killed the only SoulDreg that acted like that. I asked Chloe if the one Luke III studied is still alive a while back ago, but that one is dead, too.

I stepped towards the corpse of the last SoulDreg I eliminated. It’s a useless fish. If only SoulDregs could talk. I would have kept it alive and tortured it to make it tell me if another octopus-looking SoulDreg exists somewhere.

“Hey, Erwin! There’s another SoulDreg behind-“

I whipped around and killed it with a single bullet through its tiny body. This one was just a blob monster and exploded upon death.

“I saw it coming. Don’t worry, Jin.”

I didn’t see that SoulDreg at all, but what I did looked cool, so I’ll roll with it.

Jin fell for my act completely. “Whoa... Then you’re really sharp,” he said, astonished, and stood beside me after shaking his fists to get the remnants of bruised-up SoulDreg parts off of him. Yuck. I understand why he’s always wearing gloves every time we go into combat.

“A marksman sees everything~” I partially sung and blew the smoke still emitting from my gun for style points.

“All the SoulDregs are eliminated! Good work you two. Evacuate the crew members next, and that should be everything!” Chloe informed us of our next task. I can hear her smile through the comms.

“Roger. Thanks, Chloe,” Jin replied for the both of us with a tiny grin of his own. Chloe did a little ‘mhm,’ and she signed off.

...I don’t hear the buzz of an active comm feed. I should be in the clear.

I dismissed my weapons and gave Jin a friendly little slap to the ass. He jumped, instantly turned red, and backed away from me. Aww, that’s no fun.

“T-that’s cutting it too close! Someone could have noticed...” Jin stuttered.

“No one’s here and no one is using the comms. We’re fine,” I replied. I began whistling a tune, placed my hands behind my head, and walked towards the place where all the crew members were hiding.

Even if Jin is a guy, I always get a kick out of teasing him. It’s way too easy since he flusters like a shy schoolgirl.

Jin grumbled in response and followed me, his shoulders drooping a bit. “I guess so...”

“And don’t forget about our ‘thing’ tonight,” I reminded him.

Upon mentioning it, Jin straightened upright and nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Good~ He looks forward to it, too~ “Yes! I could never forget!”

I’m glad they assigned me this mission with Jin because it gave me a chance to speak to him more directly about our ‘thing.’ Since that first time he ‘helped’ me, we’ve been able to squeeze in more nightly meet-ups. They’re few and far in between; perhaps only three or two times a week, but with each visit, I get what I want out of Jin. I will admit that it’s not quite the same as the tentacles. Despite that, Jin is a good substitute with his dick. It beats my fingers by leaps and bounds~ And it’s also unfair to keep comparing Jin to the tentacles because, well, he’s human, and he can’t do anything to help that. If I’m being honest with myself, I’ll probably keep comparing, anyway... I missed the rougher treatment they gave me.

The main reason I’m craving the tentacles again is because Jin and I are still testing the waters for how we have sex with each other. I think we’re making good progress, but we have a long way to go. Jin has less sexual experience than I do. I’m always in teaching mode around him, showing him different things to do, and telling him what is ok and what isn’t.

But I’ll remain hopeful.

Give it a little more time, and I bet we’ll be like a well-oiled machine... I suppose, for as well as two guys can go. It just sucks that girls can’t satisfy me like I want. They also shoot me down before I can even ask, so I have that going for me.

...It’s time to be professional again. The crew members are just beyond this door. I gave Jin a knowing nod. He understood and nodded back. ‘We can’t talk about our little secret anymore’ is what the silent exchange meant.

We evacuated the scared-to-bits crew members, brought them back safely, and reported our duties to Aaron. I don’t know about Jin, but the whole thing bored me to death. All we did was save people and kill monsters; nothing else. I at least wanted the killing part to be a challenge. These SoulDregs were so stupid; it’s like they willingly stood in my line of fire. No matter. I have something else to look forward to.

Jin will fuck me tonight. It’ll be my reward for the day for being a good little SoulWorker.

~~~

“Hah... So this time, Jin...”

I was on all fours on top of the bed in the abandoned mattress store again, wearing only my shirt, and had my ass pointed in Jin’s direction. I pulled my still-moist fingers from out my hole only mere seconds ago after giving it a quick stretching. I didn’t prepare as much as I usually do because I want Jin to finish the process.

I’m teaching him how to properly finger me to take his dick.

He’s done it a few times before on different nights. To put it bluntly; he sucks. He’s absolute garbage at it. The poor boy used to have no idea what to do when he put his fingers inside. At first, he was too gentle to where I felt nothing, the next time he tried he was too rough, and the time after that, he kept missing my sweet spot and accidentally edged me. That experience wasn’t too bad but _hoo boy,_ I leaked so much cum I thought it’d never stop. I ended up begging him to put his dick in and I came as soon as he did that... Jin ultimately had to jerk himself off. It was depressing for both of us.

I’m getting sidetracked with all of that old news. It’s time to get back to the task at hand.

I looked over my shoulder. Jin was watching my ass, but he quickly changed his gaze to look me in the face. I’ve grown accustomed to his eyes studying me, so I don’t mind.

“I want you to stretch me out, but rub the place that feels good while you do it. Just, uh, try not to make me cum, though... I still want your dick.”

“Y-yes, I can do it. I promise you I can do it right this time, Erwin!” He replied with a soft blush spreading across his face. As if to stress his intentions, he rose a hand to gently cradle my ass cheek in his palm. Hm... It’s warm. I kind of liked it. I folded my arms to rest on my elbows now, so my ass was sticking up for him.

“You clipped your fingernails, right?” I asked him to be sure. I looked forward again and sighed, closing my eyes while I waited.

“Yup. I’ll always keep them trimmed from now on...” He murmured in reply. I heard him pop open the lotion cap.

“Just checking... Oh~ Mn...”

I hummed once he slid two of his fingers inside. He has them in me knuckle deep in mere seconds. They’re longer than mine. I should be used to the length, but it always catches me off guard when they first enter me...

Me rocking my rear towards him was a silent signal for Jin to continue. He did so, and his two long digits began thrusting into me. With his other hand, he snuck it under my shirt and tantalizing ran it with an open palm up and down my torso.

This isn’t bad at all. My breathing grew heavier, and I can feel the faint sparks of pleasure with each thrust of his fingers.

“...Erwin?” Jin called my name. He’s no doubt looking for some feedback.

“You’re doing... Hah... fine,” I replied.

“Alright...” Jin said, a bit breathlessly. He’s probably getting turned on from doing this. Makes sense. Like his eyes, I’m used to my body, sounds, and actions affecting the shy brawler. It felt odd at first knowing a dude was attracted to me in this way, but then again, that made these sessions easier. I don’t have to worry about having a low libido partner.

He’s slowing his thrusts. My guess is that he’s trying to find my sweet spot. I was right; after a few seconds, I felt his fingertips carefully digging around for it. I considered giving him some hints...

But then I gasped, groaned, and shuddered. He hasn’t found it yet, but he started pinching one of my nipples. It feels nice... Doing that was something he learned all on his own from constantly caressing my body. Jin would occasionally toy with them when I least expected it. He can figure out a few crafty things without my guidance; I can give him that.

If your pet does something good, praise should be in order. My pet would be Jin in this case. "N-not bad~ You’re also close to- Ah~! Yah...!"

He found it without me having to say a single word. His fingers rubbed that place inside my rectum walls directly. I can’t contain my cries, and my hips gently swayed back and forth. This is already a much better improvement over the last time we did this~

After he had his fill of that, Jin momentarily retreated his fingers.

“I... found it?” He asked. His voice quivered a little, as if he was the one on the receiving end.

“Yeah... Felt great~ You still have to stretch me, though,” I picked up my head to look behind me. He hasn’t touched me for a hot minute, so I’m curious about what he’s up to.

I was expecting a shy Jin, but what I got was a Jin swallowed in wanton desire, watching my asshole like it’s the most mesmerizing thing he’s ever seen before, and he had freed his dick from his pants some time while he was fingering me. He paused to re-coat his digits in more lotion. “Ok... I’ll do it properly,” he replied. He thumbed my opening without pushing it inside. I shivered. “I’m sorry I’m staring so much but Erwin... You’re twitching a lot back here...”

_Of course I am. I want your dick and you touched the right place for once._

...Saying that would be too mean when Jin is trying his best. It’s still true that I want his dick. And that look he’s giving me is making my desire go through the roof.

“Stare all you want. Just put your fingers back in already.” I settled with that so he knew I’m comfortable with his eyes on me. I’m _more_ than comfortable with his gaze...

“Mhm...” Jin hummed, and he slid in three fingers. I snapped my head forward and lowly groaned from the intrusion. I heard Jin’s breathing growing heavier. He’s liking this a lot. That’s good.

He started being gentle with his stretches. Jin gradually widened his fingers and when I gulped in a harsh breath, he instantly stopped. “Did that hurt...?” He asked.

I nodded. It wasn’t a lot of pain, but it ached enough to be unpleasant. He murmured a soft sorry, leaned forward, pushed my shirt up, and left tender kisses along my back. He hooked the fingers that remained in my rear. Jin remembered where that ‘place’ was and gave it some gentle strokes. Heat spread across my abdomen. I moaned again. I darted my hand under myself to grab my straining dick.

Then he resumed stretching me. He was careful to not be too aggressive with how he opened my hole up, but he wasn’t too gentle either to where he couldn’t expand me at all. He found a steady pace, and he’d occasionally play with my sweet spot. It wasn’t relentless rubbing to make me scream in pleasure; it’s only enough for me to feel good... I yanked my dick. This doesn’t hurt at all.

I want him inside... He’s working me really well right now...

“I think I’m ready... Mn...” I moaned. I’m not sure how much longer I could last myself before I start begging him again to stick his cock in.

“Yeah...” Jin murmured behind me. He withdrew his fingers. I can understand why he kept staring because I _know_ my hole is quivering like mad with the absence of those godly digits.

He didn’t leave me hanging for long. Something bigger, hotter, and _better_ pushed against my entrance. Jin carefully snapped his waist forward. My innards are full of his heat again.

I’m drunk on the ecstasy. It never gets old. Jin gripped my waist and sighed once he got it all in.

“It’s good...!” I groaned my words and clutched the sheets under me with both hands. What I meant to say was that he could move since he did a splendid job stretching me, but it didn’t come out right. I’m glad this feels good, and I’m proud of Jin for finally getting this down. I was the subject of all his learning, so I witnessed firsthand all of his blunders and successes. It’s nice seeing all of my patience and Jin’s perseverance pay off.

I heard Jin laugh softly. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his head against my shoulders in an awkward hug. “Yes... I want you to feel good...” He murmured.

Then he did something I never taught him before. He straightened up and gripped my hips again, but instead of doing complete thrusts, he pulled and pushed back in using tiny, minute motions.

I can feel it. He’s aiming for that spot. With small thrusts like that, he’s continuously stimulating it without rest. This pleasure is incredible. I can’t form a sentence. It’s hard to say words; I just turned into a mewling mess. This is almost like that time where he edged me except I’m reaching my climax way faster...

Jin grunted behind me, panted furiously, but he still kept up his rapid movements. “How does that feel...? Hah~”

He shouldn’t need to ask. Can’t he tell? All I can do is keep moaning, and I rammed my hips into him to force his dick in deeper.

“Ah~!”

I came. It was entirely anal. I didn’t shoot semen, similar to how the tentacles did to me that one time, but it felt like I did. My ass continuously clenched on Jin’s dick through it, my cock twitched, and I kept rocking my hips, but I only dribbled pre-cum.

Jin froze and moaned through my orgasm. He was nowhere near close to coming.

...But that’s ok.

I want more.

This is good, but I need him to ram into me and make me melt again...

All I did for a few seconds was pant. I let my hips grow limp in his grasp, but I picked up my head and stared at him. My face is burning. I feel so hot.

“J-Jin... More... Harder... And stroke my dick...”

Jin’s face instantly turned red. He took a shaky breath. I felt his dick leak a little in me. He hummed his agreement; his eagerness to please me is astounding. He did exactly as I asked and reached around my thighs to grab my dick and gave it a squeeze. It’s still hard. I groaned again. The broken sound shocked my own ears.

“Destroy me... Hah~”

I don’t know what I’m saying anymore.

His hand around my dick squeezed harder. I moaned louder. “Erwin...” Jin groaned my name back, nearly as oxygen-deprived as I was.

He started thrusting hard and fast. He gave no warning. It’s _exactly what I needed._ His hand on my cock matched the speed of his thrusts.

I’m so horny... My sounds are pathetic. I’m literally biting the sheets right now.

Did Jin’s fingering turn me on that much? I’m going to come again. It’s so soon after the first one...

I came hard into Jin’s hand and on the sheets. I spilled my seed everywhere. Well... That will be a pain to clean up. I didn’t think this through. To be fair, I didn’t think of anything at all but the blinding pleasure.

Jin reached his orgasm not long after mine and pulled out. I knew he did because I felt his seed splurt on the opening of my ass rather than inside it.

He released my hips. I felt so weak. I slumped in the bed with nothing keeping me up anymore.

I’m on a whole different level of feeling spent... That was insane.

I heard Jin zipping up behind me. I barely glanced at him in my post-sex haze. Aside from his bangs sticking to his forehead from the sweat and his always present blushing, he’s perfectly intact. I bet I’m a complete wreck in comparison.

Jin’s voice was small. “It looked like you felt really good, so I kept going... Sorry if that was too much...” His eyes were exploring my body as thoroughly as he explores me with his hands.

No, Jin, I didn’t mind this sex at all~ You’re wrong.

Even so, that much staring from Jin is getting to me... I think I’m blushing. C’mon now, I’m covered in his come and my genitals are still quivering from the last bits of lingering pleasure. The longer he stares, the more vulnerable I feel.

I cleared my throat. “...You don’t have to apologize. That felt amazing. I kinda lost it somewhere in the middle, so I said some weird things, but that was worth it~”

I moved to sit up with a soft grunt. I’m making the sheets worse, but it doesn’t matter. I soiled them enough already. May as well dirty them all I want.

I pat the bed. Jin joined me. This is unfair; he’s still fully clothed. Next time I should make him strip.

“You did good... You’re getting better every day...” I praised him again and pulled him by his shirt collar. Jin knows what I’m planning. I saw his eyes drift to my lips and back up to me.

He gave me a small smile. “I’m glad... As long as you enjoyed it, I enjoyed it too.”

I laughed. “You say that all the time~ It’s like you’re a broken record.”

Then we kissed. It’s a soft one. I’d normally go deeper than this, but I don’t think I can take much more stimulation for the night. Then I’d really go insane~

Jin truly outdid himself. I wonder where he got the idea to use his dick the way he did it... I won’t ask, but I never expected him to do anything that’d make me feel that great. I suppose even the most innocent types have tricks up their sleeves, but then again, Jin isn’t exactly that clean anymore. I’ve shown him quite a few tricks since we started these trysts. Perhaps he made it up on his lonesome...?

Once we separated, Jin kept running his hand through my hair. I thought an action this intimate between us would put me off at first. I was wrong. It feels nice. I end up closing my eyes into that warmth every time... And now isn’t an exception.

He stood up from the bed and stretched. “I’ll clean up everything. That includes the sheets and you, too, Erwin.”

Aww, hell no. He’s not cleaning me. I don’t think I can keep getting hard again, thanks. And something like that is what an actual couple does. We aren’t one. I’m sure this isn’t a real relationship...

He’s male. It’s not happening... right?

“The sheets? Sure. Me? No. Thanks for cleaning up this mess, though. It’ll save me the trouble,” I replied with a dismissive wave.

“Mm... Ok,” Jin smiled, but I could tell he didn’t like that answer. “Then at least let me walk you back? No one should be awake right now. It’ll be fine.”

I’m not a girl. I’ll manage. I shook my head to that, too.

Jin frowned this time. “Let me do _something._ I know you’re tuckered out.”

He’s being awfully kind to a person who only wants nightly fucks with him. “Look, man, you offered to wash the sheets. That should be enough already.”

He hesitated, glanced at the floor for a second, and looked back at me. Jin’s determined about this... “Then stand up right now and show me you can make it back safe.”

“If you insist...” I replied with a grumble. Why does he care so much about this? He doesn’t want to get caught? I don’t get it. Nonetheless, this should be easy to prove. I scooted to the edge of the bed and hopped to my feet. See? He has nothing to worry about...

Oh.

When I put all of my weight on them, my legs tremble. This is like how I was with the tentacles. I walked back alone that day and managed just fine... Kind of. It was hard; I kept tripping a lot, and I felt gross the whole time. I had no choice back then, too, since the SFL couldn’t send back up. I was glad I didn’t run into any SoulDregs on the way since I killed them all, but that still didn’t make the experience any better.

...Do I really want to go through that again? My state then was much worse than how I am now, but I have to add the element of sneaking around camp without getting caught.

“...Alright. Fine. Walk me back.” I regretfully accepted the help. I know I can still walk by myself just fine, but the risk of stumbling and knocking something over is still too high.

Jin smiled again. I bet he’s feeling all high and mighty being in the right. _Woohoo. Good for him._ “Gladly~ And I’ll be careful to not cause this anymore~”

For as much as I’d want him to go hard on me again, he has a point... I sat back down with a huff. It’s unfortunate, but that’s the way it has to be. “Lemme wipe myself down and we’ll be on our way.”

“Yes... Take all the time you need! I’ll be nearby.” Jin beamed at me again and stepped away to give me some space.

Jin’s an odd one for sure, but I suppose this is better than a partner who doesn’t care about me at all.


	4. Chapter 4

We’re kind of like friends with benefits now. Jin and I.

On the surface, we’re simply two SoulWorkers who occasionally tackle assignments together depending on what we’re needed to do. We’re friendly when we talk, but other than that, we keep our interactions to a minimum. It’s that kind of relationship where ‘we don’t seek each other’s company for lunch’ type of deal. We’re nothing more than good comrades.

But once the day is over and we aren’t occupied...

He and I get ‘busy’ again in more ways than one. It’s dumb fun and we enjoy it. I see nothing wrong with this at all~ He fucks me, I feel good, he feels good, and I don’t have to worry about those icky tentacles anymore. What Jin does is much better. That old experience with the aforementioned monster is rapidly paling compared to what Jin can do. Why?

For starters, he can learn a bunch. He knows where to touch that’ll make me squirm in pleasure; he knows how fast I want it; he knows I’m still a man, and he doesn’t ignore my need unlike some brainless SoulDreg. It took him a little time to get all of that down, but _damn,_ it was worth the wait. He’s almost a pro now. I look forward to our ruts every session now~

I also discovered I liked Jin’s presence. Let me put it this way...

If it’s just a mass of tentacles fucking you, you can’t have ‘real’ sex with them. Like sure, what they do feels good, but you can’t talk to the owner, or reach out to pet the tentacles or anything. The SoulDreg had me bound so I couldn’t test it, but I’m sure it won’t care what I do. I could coo at it, rub the tentacles, say something outrageous like ‘I love you,’ and nothing will change. I’m just a piece of meat for it to do its bidding on.

But Jin? He’s a different story.

Not only is he able to dish out pleasure, he also reacts to the things I say and do. He likes it when I stroke his hair. He melts whenever I kiss him. He moans louder if I describe what we’re doing straight into his ear while we’re going at it... All of those little things make him so, _so_ much better than the tentacles. I can’t stress that enough.

He’s also willing to try new things. We started dabbling in oral sex recently and that’s been going swimmingly well.

There’s just one thing that we haven’t tried yet. And I fully intend on doing it the next time we meet up.

I want to be the one doing the fucking.

All this time, it’s been me that’s been on the receiving end. It’s not bad. I like it, but for once, I want to see how Jin would react when he’s the one with his legs spread wide open waiting for _my_ heat. I’m growing giddy at the thought.

I guess I can add this to the list of things that Jin can do and the tentacles can’t.

I sighed. It’s unfortunate that I have to wait for the day to end before I can touch him again. How many more SoulDregs did that report say were in the area? 100? I can’t let myself get too distracted here.

I’ll just keep killing them until there’s nothing left. I haven’t been counting any of the enemies, so that’s what I had to resort to.

I wanna see Jin already...

~~~

Our rendezvous point never changed. We’re still using the same old mattress store. We’re even using the same bed, too, from our first time with each other. It’s just had several new sets of sheets replaced on it by now from all of our repeated visits. We’ve never got caught doing this (aside from Jin following me that one time), so we never bothered with changing buildings or anything. We always made sure no one tried to track us.

I got here first tonight. I wished I didn’t. That meant I’d have to wait even longer for my prize to arrive.

Prize... That word rubbed me the wrong way. Is that what he is to me? I use him for sex, sure, but ‘prize’ is objectifying him too much. He’s more than that.

I grumbled and ran a hand through my bangs. I don’t know what he is. Jin is just Jin, I suppose. I’ll leave it at that. There’s not much to do in this dumb store aside from me being alone with my thoughts. I sat on the bed while I waited for him.

...This is taking a while. I wonder what kind of mission they assigned him. He might still be out on duty? If he was expecting he’d be out for a long time, he’d normally let me know in advance.

What if he’s hurt? Like something serious?

Nah. That can’t happen. Jin is a SoulWorker. The odds of that happening are one in a million. But there’s still a minuscule chance that it could happen, though.

I... laughed. My half-hearted chuckle sounded nearly as depressing as the state of this building. I’m laughing because I realized I care about this fool. If something happened to Jin, I’ll mop the floor of anything that hurt him. They’d wish they’d never so much as touch him after they meet _me._

...And I’d want to take care of him afterward. Not just because of the sex. Not at all. I wouldn’t want the injury to get worse. I’ll do anything to make him get better.

What a train of thought to go down on, eh? Jin takes too long to get here so I end up coming up with a scenario of what I’d do if he’s injured. I sound like his actual girlfriend now.

I think I changed. I don’t really flirt with Chloe as much as I used to, either.

He’s coming. I heard his footsteps first; it pulled me out of my thoughts. That caused me to look in the doorway’s direction, the door itself was long gone, and there he was.

Jin is such a beautiful bastard.

“Look who decided to show up~” I called at him with a wave.

“I know. I’m sorry I’m late,” he smiled at me and yawned, “I volunteered to help Lisbee reorganize her things a little, then some soldiers needed help to get new supplies off the truck, and one thing led to another...”

It seems I worried about nothing after all~ That’s such a typical Jin excuse, too.

“Make sure you save some time for me while you’re at it,” I stood up and walked closer to him. Jin’s closing the distance, too, so we met halfway.

He knows exactly what I want. I pulled him into a kiss. It started off light, but it quickly grew heavier. I’m running my hands all over his back and his are dangerously close to my ass. Not tonight, Jin. I have other plans~

We stopped to breathe. We’re just holding each other now. “You’re getting better at this,” I lowly murmured, staring him right in the eyes.

“...Am I? I always feel so lightheaded every time,” Jin’s face flushed from the compliment.

“Give yourself some credit man~ A mouth like that would sweep a woman off her feet. I’m already blown away.”

“Oh, ah... Right,” Jin replied hesitantly. His smile shrunk a bit when I said that. What? It’s true, though. He doesn’t believe me?

“Anyway, how was your day?” He asked next and pulled away. He always asks every night when we meet up. Jin is such a good little gentleman.

“It was fine. I just cleared a checkpoint of SoulDregs that keep wandering too close to it. Same old stuff,” I replied and moved to sit on the bed again.

“Nothing like that tentacle monster, right?” Jin’s expression grew dimmer. I shook my head. He sighed in relief.

We had that conversation already about why I was so absorbed with anal pleasure. I told him about the SoulDreg with the tentacles and what it did, and how I felt. It mortified him at first. I kept telling him I was fine though. It took many days of me reassuring him until he finally understood I wasn’t hurt too much by it. Since then, he always went the extra mile to make sure I was in no pain with everything we do.

...That might be why he asks me about my day. He doesn’t want that to happen again.

“So... What about you then, Jin?” I threw the question back at him. He joined me in the bed and sat next to me, making the mattress sink.

“I had to go kill another one of those large SoulDregs again. It was me, Iris, Haru, and Chii. It went down pretty fast, but Iris kept teasing me the whole time,” Jin twiddled his thumbs in his lap. I noticed he does that every time he’s worried about something.

“When doesn’t she?” I laughed, hoping to cheer him up.

“It’s flirting... I’m not interested though. I don’t know how to tell her to stop.” He had such a forlorn look on his face...

“Why not accept it? Then you’ll get a real girl and not have to keep relying on a dude for sex.”

That’ll mean he’d be coming here less if not stopping our meet ups entirely, but hey, I can root for him on the sidelines. Even if it’ll suck...

He shook his head. “I prefer you over her... I prefer you over anyone...”

He _did_ have a crush on me from the start. I thought it wouldn’t last. “...Oh.”

“Just ‘oh?’” Jin urged me to explain.

“You don’t know what it’s like to be with a girl so that’s why you only want me.” It’s the only reasonable explanation I could come up with.

His voice grew sterner. “Erwin. That’s not true. I want you. Not Iris... And not any other girl.”

This is getting too serious. I’m staring at my lap now, like he did. For Jin to truly feel this way about me; I never expected this. “How do you know that when you’ve never been with a girl?”

“Look at me.”

I wonder if he can hear my heart, because it’s pounding loudly in my ears like a whole drum set. Looking at him was hard. I somehow managed it.

He’s blushing. Jin’s nervous for sure, but he didn’t stutter one bit. “When Iris flirts with me, I feel nothing. When you told me I’m a better kisser like tonight, when you hold me close, when you just so much as smile at me I... I go insane. I can’t describe it. I like all of those things about you...”

I’m at a total loss... He’s talking to me like a love-struck fool. I uselessly called his name. “J-Jin...”

“You may not feel the same way towards me... You’re only here for the pleasure. I understand that, but my feelings won’t change.” When he said that last part, he lost the light in his eyes... I wonder how long he’s been holding this in for?

...He deserves to know the truth. He poured his heart out for me. I should do the same. I need to pull myself together and man up.

I gripped the fabric of my pants with both hands. “You wanna know something, Jin? Since we’ve started this whole thing, I’ve never been with another girl. Heck, I’m barely flirting with any right now. I’m at the point where if a woman theoretically asked to sleep with me, and I had to pick between you and her, I’d... I’d pick you. Even if she’s a knockout like Amanda.”

He stared at me. Wide-eyed. I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not. I’ll keep going.

“Just a little while ago when I was waiting on you, I started to worry if you might have gotten hurt... That’s not something a dude who’s only here for sex would think about, right? I still don’t know how I exactly feel but Jin... I can... assure you you’re more than just some fleeting diversion.”

He’s clutching the bedsheets. “You... mean that? You aren’t pulling my leg?”

I know I joke with him a lot, so that’s why he’s asking. I kept eye contact with him the whole time. “No.”

...And he’s smiling again. It’s that special smile. It’s the same smile he makes when he knows I’m feeling good, or when we first meet up every night being glad to see me again. He only shows that kind of grin to me.

“I’m so happy I think I’m gonna cry,” he sniffed like he was going to start, too.

“Ah, no, don’t do that!” I know I’m blushing so hard. Oh my. He’s too cute and I can’t get over it. But... I’m glad I got that out. And I’m glad he’s ok with this.

Before he can spill tears, I pushed him onto the bed and kissed him again. He gleefully accepted it and stroked my hair. I did the same back to him and it earned me a little shiver.

He’s not nearly as shy anymore. He blatantly grabbed my ass with both his hands. “Mm... I can’t wait to go inside...” He’s being so sexy right now that I almost wanted to put off my idea and let him do what he said.

The keyword is _almost._

“Nah. I want to try something different tonight,” I murmured against his neck.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll feel good. Everything with you does...” Jin whispered back. He even moved his hands away to rub higher, respecting my intentions.

I let my hands snake lower along his body... I wonder if he figured it out yet. I’m holding his waist now. “You mind if I fuck you in the ass then? A little role switch?” I pulled back enough so I could watch his reaction.

His face grew redder in an instant. “A-ah... I...”

“I’ve got my urges. I wanna do it only if that’s ok with you. You know I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt.” I kissed his forehead. He hugged me in return.

“...Ok. Let’s try. I trust you,” he resorted to his bashful ways like it was when we first started all of this. Too adorable...

“We’ll take it slow. No worries, Jin~ I’ll lead it,” I reassured him. He gave me a tiny smile and a single nod. That’s my green light to get a move on, I suppose. I’ll get him fired up in no time.

I know what places he likes. I attacked them all with gusto, kissing him deeply, letting my tongue intertwine with his, my hands were quick with undressing his many layers of clothing, and I finally touched his bare chest and pushed a nipple with my thumb.

He groaned into my mouth. He panted around my kisses. His hands were unsure of what to do when I took all the initiative, and he’s just pulling on my coat desperately as if he wants to tear it away.

“Mm... Want me naked too?” I asked him breathlessly. He nodded shyly. I can’t refuse such an honest request. I took it all off myself. We’re both clad only in our pants now, but those aren’t staying long at all. I pressed my crotch against his. We’re evidently _very_ excited; we shared a small gasp when our bulges touched. I teased him by grinding our hips together.

He struggled to contain his sounds. “Hah~ Erwin~ Th-that’s enough...”

Is that begging I hear? From Jin? In that case, I should tease him more often.

“I gotcha,” I groaned back. “You want me that badly? What a naughty boy~ And it’s your first time...”

“Hey...” Jin’s face seemed to stay permanently red at this point. “I’m still a little nervous, too.”

“I know you are. I just like that look you’re giving me right now. Makes me wanna ravage you even more.” I undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down only by a hair.

“E-Erwin...!” He squirmed and wiggled his butt against the bed. You’re tempting me more and you don’t even know it, Jin~ His jeans slid off as easily as his undies. He’s totally hard... He’s even leaking a little.

Into my mouth it goes~ I’m still new at this, so I can’t take the whole thing in. At the minimum, I wrapped my lips around his glans and bobbed up and down. I licked circles around his tip.

He moaned, the delectable sounds that came out were a little higher pitched than they normally were, and he threw his head back with a fistful of the bedsheets in both hands. He really likes blowjobs.

So I kept at. I squeezed the part of his dick I couldn’t fit around my mouth with one hand, and with my other, I used a single finger to rub light circles around his taut entrance. He widened his legs more so my job was easier. His little hole tensed up in apprehension of what was coming...

And then I pulled back out of nowhere, giving him zero contact. He picked up his head in somewhat of a daze. “Why did you stop...?”

I licked my lips. “I can’t get inside if I don’t use lots of lube... Lotion in our case.”

His eyes lit up in recognition. “O-oh yeah. I didn’t think about that.”

_What am I going to do with you, Jin?_

“I’m glad one of us has our head screwed on correctly right now.” I laughed. I got up to grab the lotion. We kept a storage under the bed inside a box and always kept it stocked. Some towels are in there too; anything that would help us with our ruts got stored in it. We had the idea to make this handy crate after one-too-many messy encounters.

We were quiet for a bit as I squeezed some on my hand. I put a plop directly on his ass. He jolted from the cold. Sorry, Jin, but I’m doing this to ensure it doesn’t hurt~ I’m certain he knows why since he’s done the same for me.

“Wait a second,” Jin suddenly pipped up as I kept rubbing the lotion onto his rear. “Take off your pants first.”

“Whatever you wish,” I replied with a grin. I don’t know what he’s planning, but I still took them off. I may as well toss the underwear too so that way I don’t have to worry about it later.

I got back between his legs. Jin’s eyes are boring holes into my skull. I can feel it without me even having to look at him. “Are you ready?” I asked.

“Yeah...” He replied quietly. I can’t help but smile at how cute that sounded~

“Here it goes~” I warned him and wiggled a single finger inside.

Jin knitted his eyebrows, shut his eyes, and let out a shallow breath. I waited for him to adjust. My gaze watched his face intently.

Once he nodded, I knew I could move. I wanted to first show him that this place can be pleasurable before I try widening him at all. I slowly started rubbing his inner walls to find the area that got the reaction I’m looking for. I shifted so I laid beside him instead, and I pressed my body against his side trying my best to soothe him. My free hand glided all along his defined abs.

“...No pain?” I murmured into his shoulder.

“N-no... Hah...” He panted. He’s closing his eyes, probably trying to get used to a foreign object wiggling around inside him.

This is a steamy sight... Now’s a perfect time for one of my dumb monologues. It might keep him from getting too nervous. I pressed my lips right up to his ear. He shuddered. I think he knows what I’m about to do.

“...Can’t you feel my dick pressing up against your side? You’re making me hard, Jin. Your little breaths are like a spell. I’m absolutely smitten. I can’t wait to go inside you. I can’t wait for the moment you’ll call my name out in pure bliss. And soon, I’m gonna find the spot that’ll make your body burn up for me and all you’ll be able to think is to want more... More of that pleasure that’s still a mystery to you... And you’ll finally understand why I-“

Jin jolted, he lowly groaned, and one of his arms flew around to hold me closer to him. I couldn’t even finish my corny spiel this time.

“It feels good here?” I mumbled and gave him another experimental rub in his hole.

“Y-yeah... Mn...” He kicked his legs out slowly, shifting from the newfound pleasure he’s feeling.

“Good~” I murmured back, and I assaulted that place even more but I was mindful to not use too much pressure. He pressed his rear further into the bed and hummed from my actions. I’m so glad he likes it.

“I’m gonna slide another one inside, ok?” I warned him. Jin nodded. I had to spread his legs again myself because he subconsciously closed them earlier. I pushed the next finger inside, marveling at how soft it felt to the touch. I swapped between stretching him out and giving that area much-needed loving so the pain can’t get to him. Only my fingers are in at the time being, but I can’t stop imagining how _great_ it’d feel for this heat to press into my cock instead of my mere digits.

The panting boy opened his eyes and looked my way. I can see the pleasure in them; how they’re half-lidded, and how his irises struggled to keep me in view. “I wanna touch you too...” He gasped.

“By all means, I welcome it,” I told him. As long as he won’t make me come soon, it should be fine. Although, I could probably shoot my load from just watching him…

He went straight for my dick and gave it a few tugs. Of all places, why there? It already aches waiting to go inside you, Jin...

“Ah~ Aren’t you hasty,” I groaned out.

“I love hearing your sounds, too. It’s not fair when I’m the only one- Ah?!”

I pressed hard on his sweet spot and played with his nipple at the same time. That shut him up instantly and his little high-pitched cries came back. Ha~ Serves you right. I said you could touch me and you go for something so sensitive without even trying to work your way down-

_Wha...?!_ It took him a few seconds to work his hand back there, but...

He’s sticking his fingers in my ass?! His digits go in easier since I’m used to it. He is searching for a specific area to rub. I know exactly what his aim is... He found it. _He won’t stop._ I can’t help but buck into his side and moan.

“You’re trying to, ah~ change my mind? Mnn~!” His fingers are persistent. I can barely concentrate enough to keep pleasuring Jin’s rear...

“N-no... I just want you to feel good- Hah~ too~!” He cried out and pressed his head against my chest. For a couple of seconds we stayed like that, exchanging elated sounds, basking in the mutual pleasure that came from our rear. He needs to stop or else I won’t last...!

“Jin! I’m gonna...!” I tried to warn him, but I’m choking up too much. He abruptly pulled out his fingers before the orgasmic waves could overtake me. I did the same with my own fingers.

We were both reduced to heavy panting...

“...Erwin. Hurry. I want you inside.” Jin was the first one to speak. His voice sounded groggy.

I sighed. “You almost made me come too early...”

I was still getting ready for it, anyway. I grabbed the lotion again to squeeze some on my dick. I barely rubbed it in without coming.

I didn’t hear any comebacks. When I looked at Jin again, the reason made itself apparent.

His hazy eyes, his spread apart legs, his leaking dick, and his labored breathing... He’s ready to go and definitely feeling it. When he noticed me looking at his twitching hole, he did a sigh of his own, picked up a hand, and loosely rubbed over it with his fingers. Damn. That was hot, and I bet he doesn’t even notice he’s doing that.

“...Kiss me while you’re going inside.” It was more of a demand than a request. Jin rarely orders me to do things for him during our lovemaking sessions. Hearing him do it now is hella sexy.

“I sucked your dick earlier. You’re sure?” I teased him with a smirk.

He blushed again. “I don’t care...!”

If that’s what the prince wants, then I suppose I have no choice~

I closed the gap. His hand went down to grab my side. I held his other hand with my own, allowing our fingers to tangle with one another, and I hovered my face over his. I heard him swallow when I slid my dick over his quivering asshole.

“Hey... Can you beg me one more time?” I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper. I can’t wait anymore. Even if he said no, I’ll probably just stick it in no matter what. I’m getting to where I can’t bear my own teasing~

“Please... Hnn~!”

I kissed him and slowly entered him all in one smooth motion. I’m on fire, and I’d love nothing more than to simply pound him right away, but that’ll hurt Jin’s poor virgin hole. So I took it slow. I stopped once I had my dick balls deep in him.

No wonder he enjoys topping me so much. A man’s ass is amazing... Jin’s ass is amazing...

In return, Jin groaned into my mouth; it would have been loud but my mouth is muffling his sweet sounds. He doesn’t have the mindset to even kiss back. I took advantage of his weakened state and did whatever pleased me with my tongue. He squeezed my hand harder. He squirmed under me. I opened my eyes a little because I wanted to see his face, and he has his eyes glued shut.

I only pulled far back enough so I can speak. “How are you... hah... feeling?”

He needed a few seconds to breathe. I felt all of it hotly on my face. “F-full... G-gah~!”

That’s a grimace. I think he’s panicking. He’s biting my dick off with his ass. Too tight. It hurts...!

“H-hey, relax...!” I tried to warn him. I don’t know if he’s listening, but I know how to calm him. I let him squeeze my hand all he wanted, and with my other one, I started stroking his hair. He hugged me while I uttered sweet nothings into his ear.

The tension in his shoulders slackened. He took a deep breath and relaxed in the bed... Good. My dick stopped hurting.

“Better?” I asked.

“Sorry,” he exhaled.

“It’s ok. It’s your first time,” I chuckled to lighten the mood, but Jin kept frowning.

He looked off to the side. “You did this way easier than me. I’m just letting you down...”

I forced him to look at me by cupping his chin. “No, you’re not. Don’t be so harsh. I had experience back then. You don’t have any at all, so I expected this.”

“You’re being too nice- Ah~! Mn~!”

I grabbed his waist and cut him off with some surprise thrusts. He seemed loose enough to me, and the in-and-out was easy. I watched his face to ensure there wasn’t any more pain; I don’t see even an ounce of discomfort. We’re in the clear, and he makes the loveliest sounds when he’s getting fucked like this~ I didn’t know his voice could reach such a high tone.

The friction of his hot innards scratching up against my dick is making me leak already...

“Erwin...! Hah~ Ah~ Embarrassing...!”

I slowed down so I could speak over Jin’s moans. “Ha... Don’t feel embarrassed. The more you moan the more turned on I get, y’know? Just as you like my sounds, I like yours...”

Jin gawked at me past his lust-filled daze. “...Is that so?” He breathed. I think he finally understood now, because he nodded, gave me a sheepish smile, and tried to spread his legs as far as they could go.

“Then... Make me scream~” He murmured and hung his arms around my neck.

Ohhh, those words went straight to my dick~ Don’t mind if I do, Jin. Don’t mind if I do.

Since I found his sweet spot with my fingers early on, it should be easy to locate. It only took me a few careful attempts. I could tell I hit it because Jin started clawing my back, he shuddered all over, and the sound he made differed from the rest. He kept his high pitch, but he drew it out, and the raunchiness of his tone felt much rawer.

Seeing his face entrapped in so much pleasure made all the hardships of getting here worth it. He needed a lot of reassurance and attention, but now he’s finally able to experience a new variety of pleasure...

I want to see more. I want him to feel so good that’d he’d lose all his composure and show me a side I’ve never seen before... I grabbed his dick while I thrusted into that spot he likes so much. _His ass got tighter when I did that~_

Jin pulled me down with a shockingly substantial amount of strength. I had no choice but to go with him because he’s just that strong. Jin’s never been this forceful before... I like it. I was about to tease him about it, but I noticed some moisture collected in the corner of his eyes.

He’s crying? But I don’t think he’s in pain.

“Erwin~ This feels so good...!” He’s sniffing and wailing in bliss into my shoulder as if trying to hide his tears. So these aren’t the sad type... Phew. I’m definitely relieved. I guess I did say I wanted him to cry and shake in pleasure under me, but I never expected he’d do it to this extent.

I’m also the first to make him feel like this... That fact gave me a huge amount of satisfaction.

He’s mine... All mine...

“Jin... Hah... come for me...” I commanded him. I know he’s close because I can feel his pre-cum dripping all over my hand. I sped up my thrusts, stroked him harder, faster, all intending to send him over the edge.

Jin replied with a broken cry... But he still came as if he followed my words. He would have succumbed to it eventually even if I said nothing.

I claimed his mouth again in the middle of his climax. He struggled to breathe around my lips. I swallowed every single one of his precious moans. His cock quaked madly in my hold, and his semen made a mess between our bellies. He bucked his hips once, twice, and they laxed again when he came off of his high.

He started whining when I had to keep thrusting for me to reach mine. His ass is probably sensitive now... I’m sorry, Jin, I need a little more...!

I pulled out with a growl and shot my seed on top of Jin. I didn’t want to do it inside for his first time. Besides... him being coated in both his own semen and mine is a hot sight~

“That was great Jin~” I was still panting a little when I moved to lie beside him.

Jin noticed my intentions and extended an arm so we could cuddle. He’s still in the middle of catching his breath like I was. “Yeah... I just can’t believe I cried. I felt so many things at one time...”

“I thought it was cute~”

“A man crying isn’t very cute.”

“But you’re not just a man. You’re Jin, and a crying Jin when I’m fucking him is cute,” I started ruffling his hair.

“...I think you’re the only one who believes that,” he countered.

“Of course I am~ I’m your complete first. Literally no one would know to think about that except me, because I stuck my dick in your ass.”

I must have said something funny there because Jin started laughing. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and closed his eyes when I changed my ruffling to combing my fingers through his hair instead. “How many ways are you going to say you topped me?”

“I can keep doing this all night if you let me~” I retreated my hand for the time being and let my head rest in the crook of his arm.

“I don’t doubt that,” he smiled at me, and squeezed my shoulder a bit. “But uh... I think that will take me a lot of adjusting if you want me to do that again. I liked it, but it’s still weird for me to just accept and not do anything... I wanted to touch you more.”

“We can do it sometimes then. It doesn’t have to be all the time... And you’ll soon be an expert like me once you get used to it~” I laughed. Don’t get me wrong. I still get a kick out of taking it up the ass too... That’s how this whole thing started. I enjoy doing both, really, but if Jin would rather fuck me than the other way around, I’ll still be fine with it.

For as much as I love laying here and feeling his warmth, we can’t stay forever. We did sort of make a mess and Jin is probably feeling gross with a bunch of milky white semen on top of him.

I reluctantly pulled away and dragged myself out of the bed.

“No... Come back, Erwin...” Jin sounded disappointed, but he kept a faint smile. He understands why.

“Perhaps when we’re done saving humanity and catching Henryk, then sure, I’ll stay...” I trailed off as I ducked to dig under the bed for the box, and I tossed Jin a towel. I took one for myself just to wipe my hands a bit, and a little around my crotch and stomach. Hey, that’s another upside for being on top. I’m nowhere near as messy as Jin~

When I stood back up again, I caught Jin in the middle of wiping himself and yawning again. He seemed pretty focused on the monotonous task. “Then I’d better save even more people to make that day come faster,” he said, and splayed out on the bed once he finished.

“Hey, can you promise me something?” Jin suddenly asked next, staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling now that he finished cleaning up.

“Promise is a strong word, but sure,” I replied while I gathered our clothes again. I tossed all of Jin’s his way as I did with the towel.

I’m not looking at him anymore, but I heard him yawn again. Geez. I hope he doesn’t go to sleep over there. “As soon as you figure out how you exactly feel about me, tell me. I’ll be patient and wait for as long as you need, because... because...” His voice grew softer the longer he talked.

“...Because?” I echoed. He kept getting hung up on the word. I was in the middle of slipping on my pants again and I’m about to reach for my shirt. I heard no response.

When I finally looked at him again, he conked out on the bed. He was tired when he was first here, so I guess our sex was all it took for him to reach dreamland.

“Heh, you didn’t even put any of your clothes on~ You’ll get sick.” My hushed whisper went unheard to a sleeping Jin. His face didn’t even so much as twitch to show any signs of recognition to my voice.

I moved to sit next to him after I buttoned my shirt back up. The bed creaked softly. I still don’t see any signs of that oaf waking up despite the noise and my weight making it dip again.

...I got the gist of his sleepy murmuring. I know he cares an awful lot about me from his acts alone, and his confession today confirmed his feelings to me. I think it’s love. No, I know it’s love. It’s clear that he doesn’t harbor this strong adoration to anyone else but me. Even during the day when we aren’t able to express any of our thoughts or emotions that we feel unlike our private visits, I still see the longing in his eyes to want to do more... It’s subtle, and I’m probably the only one that notices it.

I thought it was lust. Now that I know he’s head over heels for me, that longing could be for more than just sex. Perhaps he wants companionship, or he wants to chat more, or he wants to stop hiding...

I wonder if I return that same gaze back at him?

“...I promise.” I muttered with a smile. I don’t think I can dress him without waking him up, so the best I could do was cover him with a blanket. It’s laughable, how much effort we put into making this sad mattress store a perfect hideout for the both of us. We even have extra blankets and sheets to use. It’s all for only me and him...

I might... really... love him back. Yet, I feel like something keeps holding me away to make that feeling true. Am I scared to be gay? Am I scared of the relationship? Am I scared about the opinion of what others may think? If we’re really lovers, then am I scared of being tied down to one person?

I don’t know yet. And being a SoulWorker really isn’t helping when we’re busy all the time. That’s why Jin is asleep right now and I never have the time to fully explore the answers to these questions like I want to. I could probably bring it up to Jin... But that’s hard. I’d choke up. I barely got out my thoughts to him tonight before we started, and that was only because Jin needed to hear some kind of honest reply.

...I do know one thing.

Not once have I done something that I regretted with Jin. I stayed true to my roots and hunted anything that pleased me with this boy. It’s gotten me this far with him, even if the motivation was pure sexual pleasure at first. If I keep this wild chase up, it may lead me to the answer I’m looking for.

It’s a blessing Jin is so patient. It will take me a long time to unpack this on my own.

I know I have to wake him up, eventually. Sleeping here will get him reprimanded for sure, and the punishment will probably just be more work. Then we’d really have no time for each other if that happened.

Before I do that and disrupt Jin’s much-needed slumber, I want this to last a little longer.

I carefully got under the blanket with him. I hugged him close. He shifted closer to me in his sleep. I’m surrounded by his smell, his warmth, his weight, his presence; just everything... And I liked every single ounce of it. I wished so desperately I could sleep with him this instant.

Maybe tomorrow I can convince Aaron or Shade to combine our tents. Then I can do this every night, and we don’t have to wait for short-lived moments like this anymore.

I just gotta come up with a good excuse~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ I love SW so much that this work actually isn't done yet. I originally planned for it to only be 4 chapters... But a little bird gave me some new situation suggestions for these boys and I couldn't help but write it!
> 
> So here's the first scenario for now. I hope you guys enjoy.

“A little to the left...”

I just moved it over there! Whatever. Fine. I slid the cardboard box sitting on the newly assembled table only a centimeter in the direction Voy asked me to.

“Hmm... Too far. Move it to the right again.”

This man is testing my patience. Why does this matter?! I pushed it to the right. It’s in the exact same place before I started moving it at all. I turned around and frowned at the doctor. He seemed preoccupied organizing some needles. He’s not even watching where I’m putting the box. The nerve of this guy...

“What’s in this stupid thing for it to be at a specific place on the table?” I angrily spat my words.

He laughed and finally picked up his head to give me a tired smile. “Those are just cotton balls, kiddo. I’m having fun with you~”

I crossed my arms. “I already don’t want to be here. Stop wasting my time.”

He turned around to go back to his needles. “But you’re such a great help... Ah, I know this is boring for you. I still appreciate it though, Erwin, you filling in for Jin and all.”

“Yeah, yeah...” I shrugged him off, and headed towards the pallet for the next set of supplies to move into Voy’s tent. Jin owes me one for doing something so soul-sucking and dealing with this dumb doctor. He thinks he’s amusing, but he’s not. He’s just an annoying middle-aged man who tries too hard to fit in. That’s harsh, I know, but he’s been acting like that the entire time and I’m growing sick of it.

The SFL certainly gets a kick out of using an excessive amount of rope to tie these things down. I’m sure they don’t want to lose anything valuable when resources are already scarce, but is this necessary? I’m spending more time untangling the ropes than moving anything and making progress. If I’m not careful, they could burn my hand. These ropes are sturdy, too, and even as a SoulWorker, I can’t tear them that easily.

...This could be a good thing. These strong ropes are a hindrance for unpacking things, but they’ll be real _handy_ during the night when I’m with Jin.

I’m gonna see if Voy has a knife. I can keep some of this rope and ‘use’ it for myself; I’m sure he doesn’t care. A doctor has no purpose for them unless he’s some kind of sadistic fuck and ties his patients down to keep them from moving.

I looked over my shoulder. Voy’s just humming happily to himself while he restocked his shelves with new rolls of gauze.

...Nah. He doesn’t look like the type. He’s too carefree for that.

But me? I can get a kick out of making a few knots and twists there; just minus the sadistic part. I also wouldn’t be roping up other people, too.

I’d be the one tied up and at the mercy of my captor, anxiously waiting for what he’ll do next, and not able to have a single shred of say in the matter. I want Jin to do whatever he wants with me. I’ve been craving it for a while ever since the tentacles did it first. I thought the urge would go away as Jin feels good already without me having to be restrained, but a small part of me still desperately yearns to feel like a victim again and completely defenseless to his touch...

I tried convincing Jin multiple times. He refused every single request not wanting to hurt me or do something I don’t like on accident, but I think I got it in the bag. I have my material. I have my excuse prepared. All that’s left is to execute my plan. He _has_ to give in this time.

Voy better have that knife. Heck, I’ll shoot the ropes if I have to.

~~~

It’s rare for us to walk to the store together. We luckily finished our duties around the same time, and we slipped away from everyone under the pretense of ‘training.’ Well, it isn’t too out of the ballpark to call it that. It’s just a different variation of training and not at all the type that the others think it is~

This trek would normally be pitch black and impossible to navigate if this was Cloudream before the void happened. Since a solid amount of the streetlights are torn up, and electricity is limited to a few surviving cities, excessive light pollution isn’t a thing anymore and we can see just fine without flashlights. Dipluce Horizon is basically a ghost town, so the effects are amplified. It’s beautiful. The brilliant moonlight and flickering stars are all we need to see. I suppose it’s a small treat amid all the chaos.

But I have a larger one strolling along next to me. If this sight is a treat, then Jin is the whole dessert.

“Thanks for helping Voy. I totally forgot Aaron assigned me to guard the camp today,” Jin gave me an apologetic grin.

“No problem,” I kept my reply simple and tried my best to smile. It was awful and I hated every second, but I don’t want to talk about that when I’m holding _these_ bad boys. I cut a few pieces of rope and stuck them in an old leather bag Voy didn’t need anymore. Even if I couldn’t stand that doctor, he still proved himself to be useful. Thankfully, he didn’t pry and let me take them with no explanation.

“What’s really in the bag? You told everyone else they’re training weights, but...” Jin trailed off. He’s been curiously glancing at it the whole time.

“It’s a surprise~ You’ll get to see it when we go mattress shopping~” I smirked at him. Even under the moonlight, I can still see Jin’s face turn the slightest shade of pink. We’ve been doing this for a while. He shouldn’t be embarrassed anymore.

“Oh! Then I look forward to it,” he laughed it off.

“I do too,” I chimed after him. We shared some small talk all the way to our hideout. It’s looking homier compared to when we first started. Over time, Jin and I cleared most of the debris to the corners of the building to keep us from tumbling over stuff, and I even got an outlet working in here after tinkering with the cabling for a bit. We have a small lamp next to the bed and tons of pillows and blankets to use all we want. It still very much resembles a store, and it’s pretty beat up looking, but if a stranger were to walk in here and stumble across our set up, they’ll know someone’s been staying in here.

They just won’t know _who_. That’s the key thing. It kinda makes all this sneaking around pretty fun~

“Hey,” Jin murmured once we stepped inside. He’s anticipating it. I guess that’s my fault for doing it all the time~ “Aren’t we gonna do the thing we always do?”

“You can just say kiss. No need to waste your breath,” I told him, and pulled him into a light, quick one. He’s not going anywhere. I learned how to appreciate these faster kisses. Deep ones are hot, but sometimes, just a small kiss does the trick. Jin smiled through it, merely accepting my peck.

“You should've led if you wanted one,” I huffed into his shoulder. He’s so warm~

I felt Jin nod his head on my own shoulder, too, with his hair brushing gently against my neck. “Mm... Ok. I’ll try it next time.”

He always wants my confirmation on everything. I’m glad he respects that, but Jin should try to be more assertive. I’m sure there are many things he wants to do to me in that thick skull of his!

If he agrees to my idea, then I have a chance at seeing a few of them~

“Great~” I pulled away from our hug, allowed the bag that rested on my shoulder to slide down my arm, and the strap landed in my waiting hand. “Let’s sit on the bed first, and I’ll show you what I got.” Jin hummed his acknowledgment, and we both sat on the edge of our well-loved bed. It creaks loudly as of late. _Gee, I wonder why?_

“It must be something really good if you’re making me sit-“

Jin stopped himself when I fished out a long piece of rope. His eyes went wide, then he sighed, and rubbed his temple.

“Uh, Erwin...” Based on that reaction alone, I could tell he already knew what I’m hinting at.

“Please...?” I begged him. I smiled as large as I could manage. I bet I looked ridiculous.

“If I mess up, I wouldn’t forgive myself. What if I actually hurt you?” He frowned at me, but he seemed more worried than anything else.

“You can’t hurt me. You’re a teddy bear and we’re SoulWorkers. I can handle a lot of stuff.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that...”

“At least try it once?” I ditched the rope and bag on top of the bed and leaned forward towards Jin. He didn’t flinch, but he’s watching me apprehensively. You can try to act like a brick wall, Jin, but I’m sure I can finally convince you into it tonight~

“If you don’t like it, then we’ll never have to do it again. I covered you with Voy today. This is the least you could do to repay me...” I crept my hands up Jin’s broad, sturdy shoulders and let my arms rest atop them, too. Yup. That was my trump card. Whenever Jin receives help from anyone, I’ve noticed he always feels heavily indebted to that person. He’s got to be that way now. I don’t think I’m an exception.

He rose his hands to rest on my chest, but they aren’t pushing me away. “...That’s unfair,” he murmured. His voice is losing its original volume. I knew it. It’s working~

“I keep insisting because I trust you, Jin. I know you’ll take care of everything.”

“Ah...” He gulped in a breath. His face flushed an even deeper red. He slowly trailed his hands down my chest and stopped them at my hips. It’s only a half-hearted caress; he’s thinking of something, but for some reason, that mindless touch left me feeling oddly fuzzy...

I felt a horribly strong urge to smile to it.

“You have a way with words,” Jin finally murmured.

“I said something strange?”

“No, not at all. But I’m trusting you to let me know if things get to be too much,” he’s smiling. He’s making my heart melt~ Jin looks so happy.

But he also finally agreed. It took ages, but I got him to give in.

“Of course. I’ll let you know- Wha...?”

Jin gripped my hips harder and he’s literally picking me up like I’m weightless. This is the first time he's lifted me off my feet. Oh my~ I’m not airborne for long since he put me on the bed again. I’m on my back. Jin is looming over me in a pin. I can’t leave even if I wanted to. I’m surrounded by his immovable limbs on all sides.

For a second, I felt a twinge of thrill wash over me. It’s the exact same as the tentacles.

I can’t say anything because Jin smashed his lips against mine. He’s aggressive. That tongue pried my lips open and accepting is the only choice I have. The sensation is electrifying. I just groan and stayed still to everything he did...

Jin pulled back. His eyes hooded in a dark lust, yet that ever-present, bashful side of him still shown through with the question he asked. “Is this ok...?”

“You could kill me right now and I’d be fine with it.” I licked my lips and winked at him. I don’t know when I started paying attention to his features, but Jin has quite a handsome face...

He huffed through his nose in a partial laugh, but Jin dipped his head in agreement. “Alright. Then let’s use the rope~”

~~~

...Rope tying is hard.

The first few knots Jin did were too loose. I broke out of them effortlessly. Then he started making the knots in weird places and it hurt for me to breathe. Luckily for us, Voy let me keep the knife, so he had to cut me free to try it again. We were both clueless on what to do... But we eventually worked out each other's suggestions, and now we have some proper bondage going on!

I’m in the nude. My legs are still free. Although, my top half is completely immobile. My arms are tied behind my back, and my chest is bound snuggly with rope surrounding my pectorals. I can feel the rope tighten with each intake of air, but it’s not uncomfortable. It does kinda rub against my skin a bit roughly the more I move, though.

...If I fight my restraints, it might leave a mark.

That’s such a turn on~

“It looks fine...” Jin mused aloud, observing his own handiwork. He stood in front of me. I’m sitting on the bed.

“Yup,” came my simple reply. I tried wiggling my arms slightly so Jin could see I really couldn’t move. He watched me in complete silence. I hope this isn’t a struggle for him to do. He’s spending too much time with his head in the clouds. I did kinda pressure him into it. Maybe I should say something?

“...Are you ok, Jin?”

His eyes darted up to my face. “Yeah. I’m just thinking of what I should do.”

“Then don’t take too long~ I’m all fired up here~” Perhaps not physically... _yet_. But I’ve been waiting for this day for a while. Give me your best shot. I’ll take everything.

All Jin did was give me a tiny grin. He walked closer. We’re almost the same height, but he’s larger than me; I’m pointing out the obvious, yes, but he has all the power... It made me feel smaller than what I really am.

He hooked his hands under my arms over the bindings. I tensed up. I couldn’t help it. “Stand,” Jin commanded in a calm, but certain voice. The warmth is still there. After all, this is Jin. He’s as sweet as honey. But it’s the way he’s looking down on me is what forced me to shiver.

I did it wordlessly with his hands guiding me. I leaned against his chest. I can’t touch him in return... He doesn’t let me get too comfortable, because Jin spun me around so my back faced him.

Oh~ What’s he planning?

“I don’t say it much since you told me you don’t like it, but if I can do whatever I want...”

Jin settled with hugging me from behind. His hands locked together over my stomach. I pressed my back against him, relaxing as well as I could into the soft cloth of his vest. He placed his chin on my shoulder. My silence must have been his ok to keep going.

“...You’re so beautiful.”

“H-hey!” I immediately retorted. Every time he compliments me like that, it makes me blush. I hate it.

But it’s not necessarily a bad thing... It just makes me feel weird. I can’t accurately describe it. Not even girls can do that to me when they give me the extremely rare, elusive compliment every now and then.

“O-oh, does that mean I have to stop?” He froze on the spot.

“No... It’s fine. Don’t mind me.”

“Alright,” his soft voice tickled my ear. “I wanted you to know that was all... And so much more, Erwin.”

He nibbled at my earlobe. It’s so sweet that I swear I’ll get a stomach ache.

“So you’ve got a whole story for me?” I asked him next with a sigh. Ah. I want to reach out and pat his head. These restraints are both a blessing and a curse.

“Maybe...” He murmured. His nibbling turned to licking, and he ran his tongue along the shell of my ear in a single, slow, draw. His hands are rough in texture, but they glided along my front side gently, cherishing my shape around the rope, and I shuddered. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s touched me before. I can never grow bored with it.

I hummed and closed my eyes taking in both his voice and rubs.

“I’m not just talking about your appearance, either. Whenever we fight side by side and I get to watch you in the heat of battle, your style is pure elegance. You’re dancing on the battlefield. You make tango-ing with the enemies an actual thing and not just a saying~”

He kissed my neck. One of his hands slid up to coax one of my nipples into hardness with a single finger. It felt more intense than usual; is it the rope? Jin’s words? Or both? Either way, I exhaled sharply through my nose and moved my head to the side so he could kiss me more.

He did. He even licked me a couple times. It tickled~ But Jin stopped and his voice somehow grew even smaller; I had to strain to hear him. “...That might have been the first thing that started making me like you so much.”

My eyes flew wide open.

“J-Jin- Ah~!”

He cut me off by rubbing the other one. They’re both erect. That allowed Jin to pinch them between his thumb and index finger. He swapped between that and flicking them with a single digit.

“...Your sounds, too. They’re so pretty.”

He let one hand trail annoyingly slow down my stomach. It floated over my groin and merely rubbed the area around my partially erect dick.

“D-don’t tell me... You’re just gonna... Worship me... The whole time...?” We barely did anything, and I’m already struggling to form my words. I’m hot. But it’s not only from what Jin is doing to me physically... My face is burning. His words are making my pulse race.

I’m trapped, but this isn’t like the tentacles at all.

“That’s exactly what I‘m planning do~” Jin answered me in a far too innocent tone. He finally gripped my cock, but he’s only holding it. “...Am I not allowed to do that?”

If it’s what he really wants, then I’ll tolerate it. What he’s doing isn’t bad. It’s only something I’m not accustomed to. Perhaps if I give it a try... I nodded even though my nerves are fried. “It’s fine.”

“Good...” He breathed. Not even in a moment’s notice, he resumed touching me. His hand stroked my dick in long tugs, and he rose his other to my lips. “I‘m going to enter you tonight... So if you don’t mind...”

What I’d try to say would have been irrelevant, because Jin pushed his fingers in my mouth without waiting for a response. I did this to him once before. He possibly wanted to try it for himself. I’m not complaining. I eagerly sucked his intrusive digits to get them nice and wet.

His hand on my dick drifted away to knead my thighs. I hoped it’d stay longer...

“What I also really like about you, Erwin, is that you aren’t shy. I wished I had even an ounce of the same confidence you had in, well, everything. From talking, to demanding what you want... I’m bad at flirting, but you’re a natural at it. You’re even demanding me to... to put these fingers inside already. You’re sucking them so hard.”

He’s not touching me aside from my mouth, but I’m wriggling in my restraints from his words alone. I groaned around his fingers and rubbed my ass against his jeans. I felt his hard on through them. What a liar. He says he’s bad at flirting. What the hell does he think he’s doing now? He can’t be that clueless? Because his words... Oh, they’re working. They caused me to feel strange at first, but I’m growing impatient. My heart might burst alongside my arousal.

Jin withdrew his fingers with a sloppy pop sound. I can’t wipe my mouth, so the excess saliva dribbled down my chin.

“Put them in already...” My voice came out raspier and more desperate than I wanted it to be.

“You just proved my point~” He chuckled softly. “I feel so nervous saying all of this stuff... But I’m comfortable at the same time. Isn’t that odd, Erwin?”

“Kinda...” Is the only thing I could bring myself to say. I’m getting flashbacks to the last time he did his big confession and I topped him that day. We never brought that up again; it may have been my fault since I avoid serious stuff like the plague. But even so, Jin is in love. I came to that conclusion already. I can’t forget that. If this is what his love is, then...

I like his love. I’m eating it all up.

He parted my legs with his knee, pulled it away, and replaced it with his damp fingers; Jin sighed next to my head. “I wanted to tease you more than this, but you’re so irresistible that it’s hard for me, too...”

He put three of his fingers inside with ease. They hardly met any resistance because I’m so used to them spreading me open. I moaned and tilted my head back against his shoulder when they squirmed around. My breathing is turning rapid, reminding me that the rope limits my breathing. I can’t take in big gulps of air. I’m semi-lightheaded; the pleasure is dizzying. “F-fuck... Jin... Hah~!”

Jin groaned from merely _watching_ me. He stretched me, played with my sensitive spot, and started thrusting his fingers into me. He gradually increased his speed. My knees nearly buckled. Jin’s free hand was holding me up. “C-can you come like this?”

I nodded fervently. I’m not lasting long at all. The simple motion of agreement was like a trigger; Jin’s fingers were going hard and fast in and out of me. They’re too _skillful_. Jin is an expert from the many times he's been inside. I held my breath since the ropes were more trouble than what they were worth.

I exhaled with a long groan and rocked my hips against Jin with my quick climax.

I didn’t notice I bent my knees that much; Jin rested his chin on top of my head because of how low I sunk. He sighed along with my quiet pants. “...Whenever you come, you knit your eyebrows and your lips tremble ever so slightly. It’s cute and hot. I couldn’t pick which one so it’s both...” Jin kept his fingers in motion until my high went away, and he reduced it to shallowly rubbing my throbbing innards.

“Aren’t you... hah... observant...” I’m putting most of my weight on him. Jin took the hint, and he shuffled us over to the bed. He laid me on my stomach with my feet still planted on the ground. This time we remembered the towels beforehand and my groin was presently against one~

“You can keep going?” He asked.

“Yeah. I bet you’re straining, so hurry...” It’s hard to do without using my arms to lift myself up, but I can barely turn my head to see Jin behind me. He pulled his pants down enough to free his cock. The pre-cum on the tip glistened in the dim light the lamp provided. He rubbed that all over his length. Jin oddly isn’t kneeling down for the lotion this time.

...Is that all he’s going to use for lube?

That’s gonna feel so intense~ I squirmed at the thought.

He teased me by running his dick over my hole a couple of times, and he slowly pushed in...

We both cried out. It’s raw. The lack of proper lube made me feel the exact shape of Jin’s dick all the way down to his veins. It must have been incredibly harsh on Jin because he had to freeze longer than usual.

“I-I don’t know if that was a good idea,” Jin spluttered his words while he gripped my hips. He’s leaking again.

...No way. We just started!

“You’re close already?”

“Y-yeah...!”

“But I haven’t even touched you at all! Ha... You’re funny, Jin~” That isn’t a bad thing, but it’s kinda adorable... He’s biting more than he can chew. All for me.

Since he can’t move right away, Jin slid his hands across my back, and he maneuvered around the rope to massage my arms, too. I appreciated his warm hands; my arms are sore from being tied for so long.

His voice grew soft. “I’m feeling it so much because... I’m with you, Erwin.”

I sent him a smirk as if to combat his timid nature. “Hm? You’re into restraining me that much, then?”

“Not that! But I guess this isn’t so bad... Ah, nevermind just- I’m this way because I like you so much...”

He really picked the oddest time for saying such a sappy thing. Although, I shouldn’t complain. This position gave me an excuse to look forward and bury my head in the sheets. My nether regions feel great, but I’m feeling fuzzy again from Jin’s behavior... The bed muffled my voice but he should be able to hear me. “You talk as if we’re real lovers.”

Jin leaned over me. His gentle weight pressed against my back, but not too heavily because of the rope. He cupped a hand under my chin, and while his guidance was sickeningly soft, I still felt the need to move my head in the direction he wanted it to be. We’re gazing into each other’s eyes head on. I have no idea what my face looks like.

Jin’s are so blue... They’re vibrant, and the cool hue has somewhat of a calming effect on me.

“I’m going to say something selfish. I’m sorry, but... At least for as long as we’re together, don’t do this with anyone else but me.”

...All of this tension for a simple request? I don’t mind it. It’s not like I’m with anyone else at the moment.

“No problem~ You’re the only one who would agree to all the things I ask for.”

Jin chuckled and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. “That wasn’t exactly what I was going for, but I guess I’ll take it. Don’t you think at least a little... By agreeing to only be with me, that makes us a lot like lovers now?”

“Ah...” I merely gawked at him.

Why didn’t I think about my answer more carefully? Jin has a point. If I promise to only be with him, he’s essentially my significant other at that point. We’re just not public. That can’t be right...

Yet when I agreed, it felt natural. I like Jin, too. I don’t think I would compliment him every chance I get like he does to me, but he’s a person I care about. I can depend on him for just about anything, and it doesn’t have to be sex-related.

...I’m so frustrated. For once, I’m at a total loss.

I’ve been able to think things through pretty clearly up until now and stay reasonable. That’s what the genius Erwin Arclight does, right? He’s the logical SoulWorker, can fix things in a jiffy, he can maneuver through stressful situations and never let things get him down because he does whatever pleases him. I didn’t let revenge overtake me when Catherine died. I didn’t fall into despair when Medo lamented over Yop. I _fucking_ fought in the void and talked to my shadow self so I wouldn’t become a SinWorker again.

So why can’t I figure out how to deal with something as simple as Jin’s love?! Why do I care so much?!

...I really love him, don’t I?

I’m kinda... scared.

“Uh... Erwin? You’re awfully red.” Jin suddenly murmured to pull me back down to earth. He’s running his hand over my hair, most likely trying to soothe me.

“I-I’m fine, just fuck me already. You should b-be r-ready, right?” Damn. I’m the one who said it and even to my own ears, I don’t sound very convincing at all.

“If it’s something I said or if you’re forcing yourself, you don’t have to-“

I didn’t know what to tell him, so I bucked my hips against Jin to make him go deeper in me. He sucked in a harsh breath and immediately stood upright. Based on that reaction, it looks like he’s still super sensitive and hadn’t fully adjusted yet. Perfect. That was a panic play, but it worked out extremely well.

...I’m not immune to the feeling, too. He’s throbbing inside me. The sparse lubing doubled the friction. It’s making my cock throb along with Jin’s.

“Less talking, more fucking,” I growled my words because it took a ton of effort to repeatedly lift my rear off the bed into Jin and down again. This should shut him up for at least a little... Ah, I’m getting back into it. Something about being tied up and still fighting to seek my own pleasure is a major turn on. My arms are aching, my hips will probably go next, but it makes me feel so good...

Jin choked out some kind of mangled word. I couldn’t make out what it was. It went forever lost, because he didn’t bother trying to say it anymore and held one of my balled up hands. His other pushed my lower back so I couldn’t lift myself. Jin had his power back in mere seconds because I’m _really_ immobile. I can move my head, and I guess my legs, but Jin’s body is blocking those. They won’t go far.

“...I’m not gonna last,” Jin murmured, struggling to contain his composure. Then he took things from zero to one hundred real quick, because he’s aiming straight for my sweet spot. Every movement forward forced my dick to rub into the roughness of the towel. I’m feeling it on both sides. It didn’t matter if Jin brought me to a climax earlier. I’m about to do it again. I’d normally try to grab the sheets, but the only traction I have is Jin’s hand...

I opened my palm and Jin locked his hand in mine like it was second nature.

This should comfort me. Instead, I feel like filth. Jin does whatever I want, obeys me like a well-trained dog, and barely asks for anything in return. If he makes any requests, they’re simple things I’d agree to in a heartbeat. I’m the one who pushed him to do this. I’m the one who started everything... I barely have the gall to tell him how I truly feel about him. Hell, telling him my actual thoughts is nearly nonexistent.

Is Jin happy with this?

Ah. Fuck. He’s hitting me so good; it snuck up on me and caught me off guard.

“Mng~!”

I got there before Jin did. I’m coming. I guess he’s fucked me so many times that it’s easy for me to achieve anal orgasms. I’m surprised I reached it first. Wasn’t Jin close to begin with?

It felt he was right behind me. Jin came inside, letting out muffled moans into my shoulder, before lamenting on top of my straining arms. Ow... That kinda hurts, but I’ll excuse it. Jin deserves anything but a complaint.

I’ve got to figure this out soon or else I’ll drown in the guilt. I have to, for the first time in my life, put someone else’s pleasure before my own.

...This is insanely difficult.

“Hah... I-I actually waited it out... Hahaha...” Jin laughed tiredly, obviously spent from how hard he kept panting over me. “I wanted you to come before me...”

He’s too selfless for his own good; that might be the reason why this strong adoration I feel for him is so overpowering... Jin can be taken advantage of so easily if he acts like that around anyone, and I’ll be one of those people if I do nothing about it!

“Hey... Jin,” I called out to him once I finally caught my breath. “I want to ask you something...”

“Go ahead~” He chimed while moving to get off of me. I can feel him trying to cut the ropes away to free me again.

I swallowed thickly. “You’re satisfied doing these things for me? The sex, the keeping it under wraps, and what we just did today...?”

I heard him agree with a hum; I can picture the little head nod, too. “Yes. Your happiness is my happiness. If I know you’re happy, then I’m happy, too.” He released my wrists first. I gave them an experimental twist. The pain went away instantly. Jin even leaned down to plant a soft kiss where the rope rubbed up against them.

It’s always the same with Jin. There’s no way someone can be that selfless... “But that can’t all be true, right?” I kept my gaze straight ahead of me.

“It is the truth.” He combated and cut my arms free. It felt amazing to stretch out my sore limbs. That inadvertently released my chest, too, and I can finally take a proper gulp of air.

“If it was, then you would have agreed to tie me up instantly since you knew I wanted this. It’d make me happy, so why hesitate? You don’t want me to feel pain. That’s not exactly a ‘want’ but you get my point... C’mon, you have some desires, too.”

He sat down next to me to give me a few loving rubs across my back. “W-well... I kinda told you one already. Where I only wanted you to be with me.”

Since I’m free, I turned myself around so I could face him properly. Jin seemed very confused by all my questions. “That can’t be the only thing.”

“Uh, I also like how your eyes light up when you talk about something you really like. Even if it’s about girls when that just makes me feel jealous-“ He paused, and his face turned redder than Iris’ when she fawns over a cat, or even Lex. “Oh... That came out...”

“I haven’t done that in such a long time. Did it bother you that much?”

“Kinda, I guess...” He mumbled, clearly embarrassed, and ended up staring at the floor instead. “Where is all of this coming from?”

I would have teased him about how cute he behaved, but I have something more pressing to solve. “I’m trying to figure out what makes you happy.”

“But you already make me so happy with you just being you...” Jin’s confused state grew so much to where he actually tilted his head.

Gah. We’re back to square one! Just when I thought I was making progress, too...

Or perhaps not... At least it didn’t take me long to figure this part out.

There was something Jin said during our sex today that was odd. I almost forgot about it since Jin is quite a distracting little angel with the way he pleasures me.

“...You said I gave an answer you weren’t looking for.”

His eyes widened a bit in immediate recognition. “O-oh...” It looks like I struck gold with this one.

“What was the answer you were hoping I’d say?”

Jin looked away. “...I can’t tell you that.”

Aside from the whole tying me up thing, this is the second request he refused to fulfill. I’ve got this far, so I have to keep pressing. Maybe he’s just being shy? I want to make him happy; a type of happiness that doesn’t stem from his selflessness, and this is just a stepping stone to it. It shouldn’t be a big deal.

But I’m worried about how he won’t look at me anymore. “Why not?”

Jin stood up from the bed this time. “If you know about it, it might mess up what we already have.”

“Huh...?”

If he words it that way, it just makes me more curious about what he wanted to hear. Is it that bad? No matter what he says, I don’t think our relationship will change that much. I’m far too attached to let him go.

“You can tell me anything. I’m sure it'll be fine.” I stood up too so he couldn’t get away from me.

“N-no...”

“C’mon. Out with it.”

“B-but Erwin-“

“It’s just words. How bad can it be?”

“Just... words...” Jin echoed.

“Yup. So they can’t do any damage.”

He paused for a while, sighed, and looked at me, determined to get his point across. “I want you to be patient, too, Erwin. Like I am with you. I want to tell you everything. It’s something deeper than what I’ve already said tonight, but I need a little more time...”

I said it before I could stop myself. “You’re scared too...”

That’s the only explanation. I already know he likes me. He has to feel the same way I do. Lost, and unable to find the right words to say. That made me feel relieved… I’m not the only one like this.

“W-what...?” Jin blushed so hard that it reached his neck.

Ah! But I don’t think I can say that now!

“N-nothing! Nothing!” I’m 100% positive I’m returning the same look Jin was giving me, too. “I can be patient. Yeah. I can be patient...”

Jin’s previously flustered expression quickly changed to a shy smile. “Ok... Good. My heart is racing so fast. Hahaha...”

Mine is too, but I can’t bring myself to say it. Either way, he can probably tell without me uttering a single word, because he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back with a firm squeeze of my own.

This isn’t so bad. I’m just fulfilling another promise. It’s another one to add to the list, but this one feels much more dear to me because it’s Jin. As long as we can be together, then I don’t mind waiting, too. Jin is still waiting himself; I still remember the first promise he made before he fell asleep. We’re waiting on each other. The day will come eventually, right? Where I’ll finally find the courage to confess... Or Jin might beat me to the punch...

I don't care if this is gay anymore. I just know being with Jin makes me feel happy, and he's better than any other girl. He's better than anyone... It feels right, like we belong together. It's just that this feeling is so intense and foreign, that I don't know how to deal with it properly...

“...You’re going to have to wear long sleeves for a little bit.” Jin murmured, interrupting our comfortable silence.

I closed my eyes to take in his scent. “Mm... That bad? I didn’t really look.”

“Yeah. Sorry. The marks are pretty red from the rope.”

“Heh~ Well, you only want me to be with you. That’ll keep everyone else away, won’t it?”

“E-Erwin!”

“I’m right though. Admit it~”

We pulled back enough to see each other’s faces. He’s blushing as usual when I tease him, but he’s wearing that same, content smile on his face I love seeing so much. I want him to keep that as often as he can. Jin deserves all the happiness in the world... And someday, I’m gonna make it happen.

I hope it’ll be sooner rather than later.

“I guess so,” he shyly murmured his agreement.

“Such a good boy~” I ruffled his hair. Jin huffed as if trying to suppress a laugh.

“Can I clean you up this time? I feel kinda bad you have to hide that...”

“Yeah. Just stay away from my ass though.”

“Haha... Deal.”

We’ve definitely come a long way. I still remember the times where I’d keep him from ever getting this close to me, but now we don’t worry about those trivial walls I used to set up... They’re almost gone. There’s only one more left that’s crumbling. It’s only a matter of time until that one falls, too.

Yeah. There’s no turning back.


	6. Chapter 6

Stella tapped my shoulder. "Is he here yet?"

"No." I replied. Stella nodded to show her understanding; her silvery pigtails fell over her shoulders.

A few seconds passed...

"...Is he here now?" She picked a different victim and poked Haru's thigh. Haru covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, and she patted the hasty girl's head. "No, Stella. You'll know he's close when you hear his footsteps. Stay silent or else you'll ruin the surprise."

"Okayyyy~" Stella sang, and pulled her legs closer to her chest. She looked comfortable, unlike Haru and I. The three of us are crammed under a table hidden by a white opaque tablecloth. My head is bumping the top of it and my legs are awkwardly stretched out before the two girls. Haru could sit on top of her heels, but she had to constantly duck to properly fit without making the whole thing tumble over. Chii and Lily had their own table they were hiding under. We sent Iris to go fetch the boy we planned this for.

It's Jin's birthday today and we wanted to throw a party for him~

It's not a huge one; only us SoulWorkers are present. It's also dead in the middle of the night. This was the only time all of us were free today, and all of the other SFL members were too tuckered out to come and celebrate. We should at least count ourselves lucky that the cake came in on time... Or that it even arrived at all. It traveled all the way from Rucco Town. Glain was more than thrilled to bake this cake for us when I explained what the occasion was. The transport had me pulling my hair out from worry since none of us were available to pick it up in person... It's now sitting proudly on top of the table I'm hiding under.

"Jin better hurry up because I want to eat the cake," Chii growled from across the tent. I heard a shocked gasp. Lily must have bonked her on the head.

"You complaining isn't gonna make him come faster-"

"I wanna eat cake too!" Stella exclaimed.

I better intervene. "This won't be a surprise party if we keep talking and he overhears us-"

"I THINK HE'S COMING!" Haru shouted. Her method for getting everyone to shut up was counterintuitive but it worked. If I wasn't so squashed up under this table, I would have crawled closer to the end just to see if I could hear him better.

I'm excited. It was a team effort to pull this party together, but I have something planned that's just for me and him... And I'm taking a pretty big risk with the gift I picked for him considering I've never given a dude a present before.

I know Jin pretty well now, so it should be fine, right? _Right?_

Bah. It's no use. I'm still stressing over it despite the self-reassurance.

"...No one is hurt?" It's faint, but that was Jin's voice outside the tent.

"Don't know... so that's... emergency meeting..." Iris' words were harder to pick up, but I filled in the gaps with the story she created to drag him out here. Jeez. She could have chosen a better excuse. Now he's going to be too hung up on working than actually enjoying the party. They should've sent me instead of Iris.

I heard the flutter of the tent flaps opening. The two of them must be inside. "Uh... Where is everyone?" Jin asked, "and there's a cake on the table..."

"Do we come out nowwww?!" Stella cried out.

While that did somewhat make it less of a surprise, everyone else used that as a cue to leave their hiding spots. I had to pull Stella's hand a bit to let her know we were all getting up (and to make absolutely sure she wouldn't knock the table over).

"Happy birthday Jin!" We all shouted gleefully in unison. Iris gave the startled birthday boy a hug.

_Hands off, skank. He's mine._

"Huh...?" He stood frozen in place. "I thought Shade found some soldiers that needed rescuing."

"No, silly~ That was a lie so we could throw you a surprise party." Iris pulled away and stepped back to join the rest of us. Yes. You better know your place. Jin already has someone and it's not you.

"Oh... Well, it was really unexpected." Jin laughed nervously.

"That's the point, isn't it?" Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"Now don't be rude, Lily," Haru lightly scolded.

"That wasn't my intention I was just saying the obvious." She sighed and clicked her tongue. "Sorry... I'll cut the cake for you, Jin~"

"Ah, yes! Thank you," Jin forced a smile. It's his party. He shouldn't look so up in arms about it... I cleared my throat to keep the others from constantly bantering on.

"Yeah. So... Enjoy yourself. It's not much but we worked with what we got."

Jin's expression changed the minute he heard my voice. It looked less strained, he lost the tension in his shoulders, and he locked his eyes solely on me...

"...I will. You all planned this, it's the least I could do."

He's across the room but I felt the warmth all the way over here.

Afterward, we gathered around the table to cut the small cake. It's barely large enough for everyone to have a decent-sized piece, but no one minded it too much. It's been so long since any of us had a chance to eat such a delectable treat, aside from Chii who was enthusiastically wolfing down her slice; I think it was her first time eating it. The tent became loud with our elated chatter in no time at all. The awkward atmosphere quickly evolved into a refreshing respite from all the SoulDreg bashing and endless tasks from the SFL.

Once all of the cake had been eaten, we moved on to the next part. This should be fun. It's the gifts~ Everyone prepared their own individual presents for Jin. We stacked them in the corner of the room, but one of them wasn't wrapped...

Stella took the liberty of going first and picked up the gently-used, pastel pink, stuffed rabbit. Huh. No wonder it wasn't wrapped.

She waddled up to Jin who was seated at a table in the middle of the room. "This was my favorite bunny. Please, take it~"

"Oh, if it is, then I'd feel bad if I accept it..." Jin replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"No, here! It was my best friend aside from the old man until I met all of you. I don't need it anymore, but you should have it as a memem... monen..."

"Momento?" I finished the word for her.

"Yes! Momento! So here~" She shoved the tiny plush into Jin's arms.

If I were in Jin's shoes, I'd die from the adorableness and accept it~ He did keep it in the end and he thanked Stella with a little head pat.

Chii went next and handed Jin a poorly wrapped round object. When he opened it, it was a ball of yarn... Chii claimed its fun to play with. Well, she tried, I suppose~ Haru's gift was a jacket; she insisted that Jin should try to stay warm. I remember her chewing him out for that back in Ruin Fortress. Lily gave him a mouth guard, which was actually a creative pick since he does go face to face with the SoulDregs constantly. The entire room took a collective gasp since Lily explained it cost her 90 million DZ, and there were gold flakes encrusted on the inside. I don't think Jin is actually going to use it if it's that valuable...

Iris picked some fingerless gloves. Damn. Why didn't I think of that? His old ones were tearing and he needed a new pair anyway... I saw the pleasant shock he expressed from receiving them because its something he'd wear fairly often.

...I hope he likes mine. I wracked my brain over this for weeks trying to choose a gift Jin would find useful. I had it inside a dark red box. Even the color had some significance behind it.

"...Here," I murmured. Jin took the box from my hands with a soft grin. With just that smile alone, it's like he's reassuring me.

He removed the lid. I'm watching his face for any semblance of a good reaction.

I gave him a tie that has the same, deep red hue of the box. I only ever see him wear that bright aqua tie, and thought that he might appreciate a palette change every once in a while.

There it was. That little sparkle in his eyes, and his smile grew wider when he picked it up. His grasp was delicate as if my gift would fall apart if he squeezed it too hard. Did he notice that it's made of silk? It took me ages to find one like that... I'm so glad. It looks like he's pleased. A smile is already a better reaction than what I was preparing myself for.

Jin lowered his hands and let the box sit in his lap so nothing obstructed his view of me. "I'm gonna wear it every day."

Those words made _me_ want to act like the love-struck middle school girl now. Our roles reversed.

The others are watching us, so I can't do something as silly as that. I kept a cool head on the outside, but on the inside, I'm melting. "It'll get dirty fast if you do that."

"So? That means I'll clean it. It's a present from you. I want to use it as often as possible..."

I would have loved to yank him up off that stool and squeeze him until he begged me to stop. Jin is _almost_ too good for me I swear.

"I didn't think Erwin would give him the best birthday present! It somehow beat my yarn ball..." Chii sighed.

"O-oh, I like everyone's gifts equally. No one's gift is better than the others." Jin quickly corrected her.

Iris spoke next, crossing her arms at Jin. "But you keep ogling at Erwin. Chii kinda has a point."

"Well, that's..." Jin trailed off, unable to come up with a proper answer. Hey. She better leave him alone unless she wants to pick a fight with me. Both Jin and I suspected a while ago that she crushes on him since she still flirts with Jin to this day, despite Jin never being receptive to a single one of them...

I can't tell if she's into him that much or if it's some kind of elaborate tease. It doesn't matter which one. I hate it.

"Maybe he just likes ties a lot?" I resisted the urge to glare at her. I called her a skank in my head as a joke, but if she keeps this up, that might be my new nickname for her.

Iris looked between the both of us and shrugged. "...Yeah, I guess you're right."

That was quick. She gave up easily. I was prepared to mop the floor with her but this was a much better outcome. She probably doesn't want to start anything too serious since this is her 'beloved Jin's' birthday after all.

Nonetheless, the short-lived party came to a halt not long after that. We couldn't stay since this was going pretty far into the night, and we'd be chewed out for sure if we were discovered in here by morning. The only tent that was big enough for us to hold this party in was the one that the SFL uses to conduct important strategy meetings. So, I somewhat understood why Iris used that excuse earlier to trick Jin even if it would put the poor boy on edge for his birthday.

Everyone urged the man of the hour to go back to his tent early and let us handle the cleanup, but Jin being Jin refused to leave and he stayed to help us put the tent back the way it was before we came here.

I'm glad he did stick around. The surprise party is over, yeah, but I didn't give him my whole birthday present yet. The tie is only the first part. The second part is waiting in our hideout if he's willing to go there~

I purposefully took my time trying to straighten this tent so it was only me and Jin in here. The other SoulWorkers said their goodnights and turned in for the day.

"...That went really well~" The sigh I let out expelled all the tension I was holding onto earlier. Acting all prim and proper in the presence of the others when Jin was around grew more challenging by the day. With them gone, I finally don't have to hide anymore.

Jin finished placing a mug filled with markers back in its original place on the center of the middle table. "Yeah. You guys really got me with this party. I don't remember any of my past birthdays all that well from before the void, so I can safely say this was the best one!"

"Heh~ You're sure you aren't exaggerating? Your standards can't be that low." The tent was back to its former state at this point, so we could chat all we wanted now. I moved closer to him. When I did that, he picked up the tie again.

Jin shook his head. "Nope. It's the best one because all of you guys threw this together just for me... And if it isn't too much for you to do..."

A subtle blush painted his cheeks. "I want you to be the first one to put the tie on me."

"You say some sappy stuff but I think that's on a whole new level~" I joked with him, but damn, hearing that made me extremely happy.

"I just want this moment to be as memorable as possible. I don't want to forget like the past ones." He gave me the tie with one hand, and with the other, he started unfastening the buttons of his vest.

I quickly stopped him by placing my hand over his. "Nah. I'll do everything. Won't that make it more 'memorable' if I do?" I echoed the word back to him with a wink.

"Haha~ It would." Jin agreed while chuckling softly, and slowly slipped his hand from under mine. "I'm all yours."

"You already are." I put his tie over my shoulders so I had two free hands for the vest. Unbuttoning him is second nature to me. I finished that part in a heartbeat.

"You're too much sometimes, Erwin~" I felt the vibrations of his voice. I'm undoing his old tie; my hands are near his chest.

"You are too..." I replied. Once I got it off, I placed it on the table for the time being. "I was holding myself back earlier when I saw you actually liked it. It took so much effort to not glomp you right then and there."

"...You could have done that. I wouldn't mind." Jin bashfully admitted. "Let them watch."

I tie myself all the time, but doing it on another person is a little different. It shouldn't be too bad, though. I just do it in the opposite direction... "And deal with the girls talking about us? Yeah, no thanks."

"They'd eventually get over it... Aren't you getting tired of hiding?"

"I think it's fun~" I took my time with the knot; after all, everyone retired to their tents. I put more effort into this than I would with my own ties. I usually do a decent enough job to look presentable with mine (heck, I don't make it all that tight). This one needs to be perfect because it's Jin, and he asked me to do this...

I gave it one last tug. Heh. It looks better than the one I'm wearing right now~ "...But sometimes the acting is exhausting, yeah. Iris put my patience to the test today."

"Just as I feared," Jin's shoulders drooped. "Don't let her get to you? We don't have to talk about her anyway. It's just me and you now... Ah, this tie looks great~" He looked down at it and adjusted the area where the knot was.

"It'd look better if I took it off and tied your wrists with it," I chuckled. "She might annoy me on occasion, but I won't be worried because I know you only have eyes on... me..." I barely muttered the last part out feeling some of that same anxiousness sneak up on me again. But what I'm facing now is something much bigger than a fear of having my measly tie be disliked.

There's no way around it. If I take at least a second to reflect on any of the conversation we just shared with each other, anyone would say we're a couple. We act like one. Talk like one. We _look_ like one, but I'm too scared to say it out loud. I'm at the point where I'd follow Jin to the ends of the earth no matter what he does. I find him more attractive than other girls. He treats me better than a lot of women anyway. Fuck. I love him so much.

But when I open my mouth to say those three words, nothing comes out. I tried it just now. I ended up sighing for the umpteenth time.

...I have plans to confess today. I want him to be happy. I know he'll be happy if I can manage something so easy in theory.

"Y-yeah. That's right." Jin thickly swallowed, continuing after my silence. He's nervous. This isn't the first time. Moments like this keep happening between us where we get incredibly anxious for no good reason. "And you're the same, right? At least as long as you're with me is what you promised..."

I simply nodded my head yes despite that not being true at all. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before. I suppose Catherine would be the second closest, but Jin is totally different. I viewed Catherine as a little sister... I loved her. I still do, but Jin is something much much greater, and maybe that's why I'm so scared...

"It's getting late. We should probably go to sleep..." Jin murmured, his tone was different than usual; he was clearly flustered from our awkward exchange.

No... Wait a second! I haven't said everything I wanted. I need to pull myself together already. It's just Jin.

Maybe if we go to the hideout, it'll be easier.

"If you're up for it I actually-"

"YOU WERE RIGHT!!?"

A high-pitched shrill interrupted me out of nowhere. Jin certainly didn't expect it because he jolted and pulled me in a hug so tight it felt like my ribs would shatter.

"W-what the fuck?!" I choked back to the owner of that voice. Jin gasped, whispered a soft 'sorry' and released me. That wasn't intended for you, sweetheart! I recognized that chirpy pitch... It was Iris.

She made herself visible by slipping inside the tent. Chii followed only a step behind her. I thought those two were long gone by now!

"Yup. A cat's nose is accurate. They've been smelling like each other for months now. They're mates, Iris." Chii stated matter-of-factly.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out she's talking about us... Jin and I traded nervous glances; he looked like he saw a ghost. I probably look the same way.

We actually got caught... Hahaha... Hahahahahaha...

"I guess this explains why you never play along with me, Jin," Iris stayed surprisingly calm. That caught me off guard; I thought she'd go full attack dog mode and aim for my throat or something.

"Y-y-y-y-yup I could never explain the reason, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." The shock got Jin so bad he forgot how to function. I did it before I could stop myself; I reached out and rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Iris laughed. She's smiling at the both of us. " You don't have to apologize if Erwin makes you that happy~ I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I wanted to find out... Chii was right about you two all this time. I know you guys looked at each other differently now but I didn't expect this."

The SoulDreg girl hummed looking incredibly proud of herself.

"You two really are a thing, huh?" Iris asked next. She's waiting on a response.

"Uh..." Jin is still frozen despite my meager attempts to calm him down. I don't blame him. We've never had a serious talk about being official...

I just know he's mine and he knows I'm his. While I hoped the circumstances for me saying it was better, this was long overdue. I just can't mess up now. Especially since it's his birthday...!

What am I supposed to do? Deny it? Like hell I would. I'd never...

"...Yes, we are." I barely got the words out and squeezed Jin's shoulder as I said it.

"Erwin...!" Jin turned on his heels. His movements were instant. He must have completely forgotten about the two sets of eyes watching us because he pulled me into yet another strong hug. "You finally said it...! I love you... I love you so much..."

"Love..." I echoed the exact same word back at him. I thought Jin saying that would blow my mind, and I'd freeze from the sheer meaning of such a simple phrase. Yet I didn't. I still moved, and I hugged him back.

...It's because I already knew he loved me. It shouldn't be a shock.

C'mon. As long as I stop thinking. As long as I toss all of my logic out the window, I can say it back. My mouth felt dry, my nervousness was eating me alive, but I have to say it back because _Jin needed to hear it from me._

"I love you too..."

Jin gave me a shakey sigh in return. I don't need to see his face to know he's on cloud nine. It's not like I had the choice to watch; he had it smashed against my shoulder.

...I'm elated, too. Goodness. It felt like a huge weight came off my shoulders (figuratively at least since Jin isn't moving an inch).

"Ah, uh... This is so sweet that I feel awful for making you two talk." Iris suddenly said with a few forced coughs into her hand. Oh. I forgot Iris and Chii were still here. It doesn't matter. Being in Jin's arms made me oblivious to the rest of the world.

"I'm going to leave now... You two do your thing. Happy birthday again, Jin~ Have fun with your beloved," I caught Iris waving in the corner of my eye. She left the tent. Chii started following behind her, but she came to an abrupt halt.

"You guys shouldn't be hiding anymore for as often as you two keep mating. I can only tell by smells though. Kinda strange since you guys can't reproduce but it looks like you two enjoy it. I won't judge~"

All I did was gawk at her. She giggled far too innocently and eventually took her leave.

Fuck you too Chii.

"...I finally know for certain you love me," Jin pulled back to end the extended hug. Aww, he's a bit teary-eyed again. "I'm sorry I said it with the others there, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. It was driving me insane and since you said we're official now... I just had to."

"Nah. I should be the one apologizing for taking too long. Maybe I needed the push."

"Iris and Chii know now... That doesn't bother you?"

"It might sting for a little bit sure, but denying you because there's an audience would hurt way more. Screw them. They'll just have to get used to it. Besides..."

I closed the distance again so my face hovered right over his. Jin held my waist in anticipation.

"...Aren't you the one who said you're tired of hiding?"

Jin huffed a hot puff of air on my nose. "I guess I did~"

"So let them watch this..."

The kiss was slow, deliberate, but sweetly affectionate. Perhaps Jin took it steady on purpose, too, like I was. This one, in particular, meant something. I'm locking myself down to Jin. And Jin is doing the same with me. No one else in all of Cloudream can replace someone as precious as him.

Locking may not be the best word to use here... Ah, this feels the exact opposite. It's _liberating._

My words came out a lot easier this way.

"...Y'know, I've been afraid all of this time. I could never find out why I was, just... Saying what's on my mind is really hard." I finally backed away from Jin.

Jin chuckled in return. "I've noticed that, too. But I was too scared to ever ask you to say anything... I didn't want to make you mad, or worse, just up and leave me..."

"I don't think I can leave at this point~"

Hehe, that got a super deep blush out of Jin.

"But anyway, Jin, I still have another gift for you. It's not here though. It's you-know-where..."

"Erwin, you shouldn't have... You've already given me a perfect birthday."

"You deserve it though. You work your ass off; harder than anyone else around here. You deserve the whole world."

Jin still nodded anyway despite the uncertainty in his voice. "If you insist..."

I know for sure he'll like this gift~ Heck, I'm gonna enjoy it, too. This is where the _naughty_ fun begins. Those two girls better not tail us or else I might actually shoot them... No joke. It's our little personal time.

"I hope you've got the energy for it, Jin~ Let's go~"


	7. Chapter 7

This _should_ be Jin's present. I mean, yes, I certainly like this a lot. It's not a bad thing for me to be thrilled over the second present I plan on giving him, right? It's kinda a gift to the both of us because I have a feeling this is going to be really fun. I made him stay outside the hideout while I prepared my 'gift' to him. The clothes I wore today were folded in a haphazard pile on a shelf we seldom used. This new outfit fit me surprisingly well. I glanced at myself a few more times to make sure everything was in place.

...I felt the cool air between my legs~ I'm not too keen on crossdressing but if I'm doing it in front of Jin, I can't help but feel excited.

"You can come inside now!" I called to him.

"Ok!" Jin called back. He wasn't far at all. He turned the corner of the doorway and stepped into the mattress store. "You've done so much already Er-"

He stopped midsentence as soon as he got a glimpse of me.

"...win."

I daintily lifted the hem of the skirt I wore and did a little courtesy bow. "Happy birthday big boy~"

I bet he didn't see this coming at all if his expression wasn't telling enough~

"That's a schoolgirl uniform...! How did you even get that?" Jin was shocked and horribly flustered for sure, but I noticed him looking me up and down. Yes... The more he stares the more likely I'm gonna pop a boner under this thing.

"Remember that time where Aaron sent you away for a few days on a mission? Yeah, I started digging around the nearby stores near our hideout from sheer boredom and I found this. It was packaged up in a vacuum seal and everything~"

"You aren't joking..." Jin murmured, and he cautiously approached me as if he was in the presence of some sacred being. The set came with the skirt, knee-high socks, blouse, short tie, and even a ribbon for the hair. I used it to put mine up in a simple ponytail and undid my braid.

It also had something that wasn't as visible as the rest of the outfit... I'll let Jin discover that~

"I hope you like it," I winked at him.

"I do. It's actually... kinda... erotic on you," he's near enough for me to see his blush and I'm returning it because he blatantly said _that_ for once instead of calling me cute.

"Can I change one thing?" He asked next. I nodded in return. We just got here but I'm already feeling horribly antsy. I think the outfit's at fault because it's barely restricting me around the crotch region. Jin got closer... and closer...

He reached behind my head and neatly undid the ribbon. "You never let your hair down... It looks so pretty like this."

He's into long hair maybe? Interesting... I'll take note of it. I shook my head to let my hair rest more naturally on my shoulders.

"Hey... I'm the one that's supposed to be seducing you. Not the other way around~" Just to make my point clearer, I hooked my leg around his waist without a warning. Jin gasped. The ribbon he clutched fell to the ground from his loosened grip.

My voice dropped an octave. "...I don't have to spell out what I'm implying, huh?" He better be in the mood for his birthday because I'm definitely up for some action right now. I got a tiny headshake from Jin in the form of a 'no.'

I'm acting so lewd that's it's turning me on even more. I'll keep pushing it.

"Jin, why don't you..." I reached out to slowly guide one of his hands under my skirt. He was entirely slack, allowing me to do as I pleased with it. "Touch me a little here... And tell me what you find."

"Right..." He murmured with a swallow. Just watching how his throat moved made me want to squirm. His face was on fire. Jin started with rubbing along my thighs. I ended up wrapping my arms around his neck for more balance. His gentle touch slid higher to reach my bulge, but it's the cloth around it that made him pause in his exploration. Well... maybe not totally around it because my cock is beginning to swell and this type of underwear can't contain all of it properly.

"...These are panties," he kept his word and did as I asked~

"Yup. I'm glad they fi- Ah...~"

Jin cupped his hand and rubbed up against me through the thin panty cloth. I couldn't resist the urge to rock my hips with the motion.

He chuckled and pulled his hand away. "You went all out... Just for me."

I wished he didn't stop... Ah. Oh well. I lowered my leg again but now there's an obvious tent beneath my skirt. "Of course I did~ I wanted your birthday to be special."

He ran his hand through my hair and _oh my,_ I got chills when he was able to glide his palm down the back of my head. Jin had sound advice after all. I should probably rock a hairstyle like this more often if it means more contact like this.

"I appreciate it. Even without you having to say it much I feel the love... Hehe, I love you so much Erwin~"

"T-that's going to take me some time to get used to hearing." I hate how easily it makes my pulse race. It's uncontrollable... But in the best possible way.

"Take all the time you need because I'm gonna keep saying it every day until you get tired of it~" Jin said with a bashful smile of his own. I might be burning with embarrassment right now but it's all worth it because I can make him happy like this...

I accomplished my goal for the day no doubt about that~ Jin seems pleased, I confessed, and there's nothing to hold us back.

We've come over a lot of hurdles together but I still struggle with a few things... I can barely handle the sappy talk at all. In contrast, Jin is a natural.

"...I don't think I could get tired of hearing it, " I murmured back. It's so tough to look him in the eye when I said that but I mean it!

He laughed at me. What an asshat. "Erwin... Up here," Jin gently cupped my chin to make me keep my attention on him and he gave me a soft kiss. Feels good... I closed my eyes into it.

I'm so glad he feels comfortable enough to take charge whenever he wants now. It makes him all the more attractive...

"So Jin... Since it's your birthday," I began when we separated, "I'll let you pick if you wanna lead tonight or not."

"You've done your part for the day, so I'd rather you pick what you want to do," Jin replied without giving it a second thought. I saw that one coming from a mile away. He's too nice...

"Hey hey, c'mon now. I want to serve the birthday boy, and what I really want to do is to do what you want. So tell me."

Jin sighed. Thank goodness he gave in fast because while we had a sweet moment and all... I'm still pretty horny. "Alright, alright I get it. What I want to do, huh."

He's taking quite a while to decide. Gah! Hurry up and pick so we can fuck or something.

"Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I really didn't know who should be top or bottom for this part so I literally wrote both scenarios. I hope you guys enjoy~ Go to chpt 8 for a bottom!Jin. Skip to chpt 9 for a top!Jin. This is probably the last update to this work? I don't think I'll continue it after this one, but it's definitely been a fun ride. I loved writing about these two boys~


	8. Chapter 8

"...I want you to lead. Do whatever you want~" Jin decided with a soft smile.

Oooh, so he wants _me_ to have all the power. I'll get a kick out of this. Something about me in this schoolgirl uniform makes it even kinkier if I do as I wish.

"Was it your dream to have a girl bend you over and fuck your ass? Because that's what I'm going to do." I teased him, while playfully tugging on the new tie around his neck. Just like an obedient little lamb, he followed my motion and took a tiny half step forward.

Jin quickly denied it. "N-no not at all! It's just nice to relax every once in a while to let you do everything."

I knew full well what he meant. Besides, Jin stated many times before that he has eyes only for me. It wouldn't make sense at all for him to have some strange fetish for a girl to bone him. That sounded more like my past self to be fair, but I could throw that in the trash since Jin is all I need.

It still feels so unreal admitting that. Who'd have thought I've been barking up the wrong tree this entire time? I'm... gay, it seems. But only for Jin. I can't picture doing this with a different dude.

Anyway, it's so much fun to tease him by putting words in his mouth~

"Entertain me for a second and imagine this..." I started off slow by innocently stroking his heated cheeks, and I undid the tie and the first few buttons of his shirt. He loved his gift but it certainly didn't stay on him long. "A strong guy like you who eats SoulDregs for breakfast exposed... weakened... powerless, to a girl who lacks strength herself. She's never seen or been in any sort of combat at all, but you put down your steadfast guard just for her..."

With the tie loosened up enough, I could dip my hand under his shirt to rub at his collarbone. Jin's eyes hooded to the touch, and he lazily continued stroking my hair with one hand. "You're not exactly lacking any strength, though..."

"I'm not talking about myself. I'm trying to set a mood. Roleplay's not your thing?" My other hand snuck up under his shirt and was met with Jin's solid, well-maintained muscles. I'm kinda jealous of them since mine aren't nearly as defined as his, but it's not a bad thing. I like touching them. I love his little shivers even more.

"Mm... I only know you as Erwin. So it's a bit hard for me to picture you as someone else." Jin let out a shallow breath. There's a tiny spot on the back of his neck that makes him shudder every time I rub it. I aimed for it while my other hand pushed up far enough to reach his chest. I got a quiet groan instead. Even better.

"Aw, you're no fun," I cooed in a taunting tone. I finally claimed his mouth but this time I made it intense, catching his lip between my teeth, and sucking on his quivering tongue. That drew out a louder sound and he clutched the sides of my blouse.

When I stopped, he took a huge gulp of air and shifted the weight on his legs. _He's feeling it alright._ "...But I guess I imagined it just a little. It feels wrong though," he admitted with a dark blush tainting his adorable face.

"It's ok to be naughty every once in a while~ It's just us anyway," I reassured him. I pulled my hands back to creep them to his rear and gave his lean buns a squeeze. I still don't top him that often but when I do... Oh boy. He enjoys it. Jin arched into my touch and moaned when I started kneading him there.

He dipped his head into the crook of my neck. "Erwin... Bed... Please..."

"I was just about to suggest the same thing~" I ended my play with a slap to his ass. He gasped and clutched me tighter when I did that. Precious as always~ Nonetheless, we shuffled over to our bed. I straightened it up for his birthday, but I should have left it alone because it's going to be messed up again in a few minutes. Putting the box on the nightstand was a good call~

He let me strip him stark naked (Jin really insisted for me to be careful with the tie), and I had him on his hands and knees in the bed. I settled behind him with the lotion in one hand, raring to go. If Jin's half-hard dick was anything to go off on, he was eager to get started, too. I pushed his ass down to force him to spread his legs wider for me.

Jin gave a few attempts to look over his shoulder but he ultimately gave up and kept his gaze on the headboard of the bed. "Does it have to be like this? I can't watch you properly..."

I squeezed his cock and he couldn't help but squirm. "You said I could lead so we're gonna play by my rules~"

"A-ah...! Ok..." The pleasure made him behave. If I see he's too uncomfortable I'll stop, but I'm curious to see how far I'm able to push him. Jin's not multi-orgasmic like I am but maybe I'll make him pull it off tonight... And I really want to see how he'll react to it~

I used a generous amount of lotion to coat his hole and slipped a finger inside. He sighed at first, his breath was heavy, but he quickly grew vocal when I changed it to two. I'm still cautious when it comes to anal play with Jin, but he can take my fingers quite easily now. There's no need for constant reassurance when he gets hard from only _anal stimulation._ Even so, playing solely with his butt is boring... I'll make Jin feel better.

Maybe he might like rougher treatment? I've been gentle with him every time I'm on top.

I continued playing with his ass as I leaned forward to loom over his back. I pressed my still-clothed dick against an asscheek to remind him what's coming next. It's a subtle movement, but he actually stuck his rear out in response. How lewd.

"...Feeling good?" I accentuated it with a deliberate rub to his sweet spot. Jin tightened around my fingers and tried to mask his moan by biting his lip, but he nodded.

I gave no warning, lowered my head, and bit the skin on his shoulder.

Jin snapped his head up with a surprised yelp. "W-wha...?!"

I sucked and licked the reddening flesh right after. I pulled off to see the damage I did. Haha, that'll leave a mark~

"It's a hickey and I plan on covering you in more of them. I'll make sure they're in places that people can't see... It didn't hurt too bad, right?"

I saw him trying to respond so I thrusted my fingers into him in quick motions. That caused Jin to choke on his own sounds from merely speaking. "N-no... Hah~ Erwin~ That's cruel..."

"If it's too much just tell me, but it seems like you enjoy this..." I pulled out my fingers. To test my theory, I wrapped them around his cock so I was only holding it. Jin kept his head down in anticipation of what I was planning...

I nipped him again on the same shoulder not far from the first mark. The noise he let out was more contained than the cry before since he knew it was coming, but his dick jolted in my hand with my love bite. He _really_ likes this. Based on how red he's turning, I think he figured it out. I gave this hickey the exact same sucking treatment as the first one.

"Not a word..." He murmured.

I rewarded the embarrassed birthday boy with a few pumps. He moaned louder than the rest of his earlier ones from finally having his cock receive attention.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of pain feeling good, Jin. This means I can be rougher... Doesn't it?" I whispered the words straight in his ear. He shivered all over and rocked his hips against my hand. He's beginning to drip pre-cum... I'll take that as a yes~

I slipped my fingers back in his ass and Jin let out another wanton groan. He drew out the needy sound, raised his hips, and hung his head once more from what I assume was the pleasure.

"H-hey... I'm ready..." He gasped. Damn. I think I'm leaking in this girly get up. It's about time I do fuck him, but I can't be too hasty.

He has to cum first~

I kissed his cheek tenderly. That's as gentle as I'll be from this point onwards because I'm gonna make Jin see stars.

"No."

Before he could question me, I moved back behind Jin, fingered his trembling asshole relentlessly, and simultaneously jerked him off. He couldn't last for more than a minute and came right into my hand. His body stiffened through it, and he relaxed once the orgasm settled down.

"Hah... You didn't even... Put it in..." Jin murmured between his labored panting.

"Yeah. Because I'll do it right now~" The great thing about my costume is that I don't have to undress to whip my dick out. I simply pushed my panties to the side and lifted up my skirt. Bam. I'm ready to go. I wiped off Jin's fluids with a towel on the nightstand.

In the meantime, Jin shifted to sit up properly and watched me wide-eyed. "I just came... Can I suck you off instead?"

"Nah. I want to make you come again. Let's see if it's possible~"

"Erwin, that's- Mn~!"

I crawled between his legs and sealed his lips with mine. I felt him put his hands on my chest as if to push me off... He never did. He must have reconsidered in the middle of it, because he gripped the fabric of my blouse, pulled me closer, and he started battling his tongue with mine.

We were both out of breath from that messy kiss.

"You got really into that one..." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Jin copied me, too, with a nod.

"You're good at making me change my mind," he looked up at me with a small smile, "and I can see you now. It makes this a little easier."

"Heh, you're such a romantic."

"Probably. You just make the best faces when you're getting into it is all." He used a single finger to push my bangs ever so gently away from my face.

"Jin..." Welp. There goes my heart again.

Sure we've been at this for a while, but Jin is the only person that makes me constantly react like this... Maybe it wears off after a while? This love stuff is new to me. If my heart flutters every time he gives me one of his wholesome flirts I'll die before I turn thirty.

"Let me try something..." While I sat there like a statue, Jin grabbed the lotion I forgot about off the nightstand. I'm supposed to be giving the orders but I _guess_ I'll let it slide since it's his special day. He popped it open and instructed me to lift up my skirt. I did it with both of my hands so my cock was on full display.

Ohh... I get it~ Jin squeezed some onto his hand and started lubing up my dick himself. He twisted his wrist on the way up and gave the tip more attention. I let out a sharp breath. This feels incredible since I had to ignore it for so long. I just hope he doesn't get too into it or else I'll come fast too...

"Ha~ Someone's... eager..." I managed to say while I pat his head. Jin's eyes fluttered to my face, down to my dick, and that's where they remained as he sighed, staying focused on getting my cock slick enough for him to take.

"I thought maybe if I do it, it'd get me more excited so I could actually come again..."

That look. Those words. The sheer concentration of his gaze on my crotch. I need to be in him right _now._

"Jin. Move your hand away. I can't wait anymore."

He barely let go by the time I pushed his legs apart and entered him in one quick thrust. I will admit that was probably too fast, but he's proven he can handle some discomfort. Jin's also no longer totally new to this.

"Ah~! Erwin! F-fuck...!" Screaming an explicit is rare for him, but he did, and he wrapped his arms around my back. His ass is squeezing down on me so _good._ I moaned with the long-overdue friction.

"You're ok...?" I asked. Jin nodded with his eyes glued shut. I need him to feel good so I started stroking his dick. It was a little soft before, but it's getting harder the more I do it. I felt Jin's pants on my neck. He looked a bit dazed, but he's feeling the pleasure.

That means I can move... I don't bother speaking anymore and I started a fairly quick pace. It's both from my own impatience and my selfish curiosity to see how much Jin's able to handle.

We both groaned while Jin's were somewhat louder than mine since both his extremities were toyed with. I tried to aim for his favorite spot and couldn't help but lean down to sneak in a few more hickeys on his chest. I left them there randomly in an attempt to keep him guessing, and afterward, I gradually got closer to his nipples... I bit one, not too hard, so I could judge his reaction first.

He arched beautifully off the bed with a moan he didn't bother trying to hold back. His dick twitched insistently in my hand. Jin's hold got tighter and _I think he tore the blouse._ His nails were scraping against my back.

He needs to come quickly or else I'll lose it first. It's not the tightness of his ass that's getting me. He looks so desperate for my touch. His lewd reactions only add to it. Jin's body, his sounds, the marks I left on him... He's only adding fuel to the fire.

"More... here...?" I thrusted into his hole hard. Jin bucked his hips up with the movement and nodded wildly. I stopped stroking him only because I couldn't concentrate on it in between my own need and how mesmerized I became knowing that my teeth made him act like this.

"It feels- Hah~! Really good..." Jin barely managed to open his eyes, or let alone focus on me. The lust is written all over his face. While enduring each of my rough thrusts, he still tried his darndest to keep me in sight. It would have been precious in any other circumstance, but right now, it's only pushing my need further. 

I'll send him over the edge. I'll keep doing it until he begs me to stop. I love pleasuring him like this to force him into dismay. Am I being too possessive? Maybe, but seeing him cry in pleasure fills me with so much joy. 

Not a single person is allowed to see him like this except me.

...I completely understand where Jin was coming from when he asked me to stop seeing other people. He can't go around exposing himself like this at all. I'm the only guy who'll properly take care of him when he's this vulnerable.

Jin... I love you so much...

I dipped my head down to take a harsh bite on the other shoulder that I left untouched. I rammed my cock as far as it could go into his ass, and that's all it took. Jin actually came again. His semen ruined my blouse. After this I have to throw the entire costume out~ It's not only from the stains. The back is in tatters from Jin's frantic clawing.

I couldn't pull away in time and ended up filling him with my own on the inside... Ah... Sorry, Jin. That felt really good though~

"Hah... T-that's enough now... I can't keep going..." Poor Jin was completely wiped. He went limp into the bed once his post-orgasm haze ebbed away. His slacked jawed face from total weariness is kinda cute... I caved in and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"You did well~ I hope I didn't push you too much there, Jin, but that was super hot." I pulled out and laid next to him with a quiet 'fwump' from the bed.

"Nah, you're fine." His tired eyes met mine. "I didn't think I could pull off what we just did..."

"I had confidence about you coming twice, but the pain thing was unexpected~"

"E-enough about that."

"Alright alright~"

"But today..." Jin huffed, keeping his eyes trained on the cracked ceiling. "Was something really special."

"Yeah..." I snuggled closer to him while he mused aloud. Jin figured out what I wanted from the mere movement. He held me with an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

For a moment, we didn't say a word and basked in the comfortable silence. I didn't mind. I enjoyed listening to Jin's steady heartbeat and feeling his chest subtly rise and fall with each breath.

...I know we have to leave. I'm not looking forward to it at all. 

"Hey, Jin, why don't we just stay here... Forget about going back. Forget that we're SoulWorkers for a second."

In response, Jin shifted so he laid on his side to fully face me. "I'd love to do that too, but we can't. You never know when the camp might be attacked out of nowhere."

"Then come back with me and sleep in my tent. I don't care anymore. If the higher-ups got a problem with it then too bad. I just... want to... hold you properly for once..."

"Hehe, the way you said that was really cute~" Jin ruffled my hair as well.

"Shut up."

"But... I could get behind that..." Jin's face turned a bright red again, and he gave me a little squeeze.

"If two of the girls know already then may as well go all in now, right? Although truth be told, I'm still kinda scared..." I sat up in preparation for us leaving. We're probably closer to sunrise than we usually are with our rendezvous since we squeezed in a party on top of it, so we may as well start getting ready to head back now.

Jin's voice suddenly gained a serious tone. "Erwin... Whatever happens now, we're facing it together. You don't have to be scared because I'll always be there. You're not alone anymore."

That caught me completely off guard. Although, Jin's right. He's officially my boyfriend. He might have been my boyfriend earlier than my confession today, really, but this will be the first time we'll be taking it out to the public. Whatever I come across, Jin will have to shoulder some of it too, and vice versa.

I've been in casual relationships before the void happened. They're vague memories, but memories nonetheless. With Jin, though? I can fully depend on him without worrying about it... And any of those past romances don't hold a candle up to that.

I turned my head to look at him from over my shoulder. He's still laying behind me. "Hearing that is really reassuring, thanks~"

He smiled at me when I said that. Mine was inevitable. When he smiles at me so sweetly, I can't help but return the favor.

"Same here, Jin. You can rely on me for anything. It doesn't matter how small the issue is. If it bothers you, I'll do whatever I can to help. Y'know..."

I don't think I could feel any happier in Jin's presence. This won't be too bad... Heck, this might be fun flaunting him around to everyone~

"...You can't escape me anymore even if you wanted to. The SoulWorker of pleasure does what he wants and gets what he wants, and keeping his new boyfriend isn't an exception~"


	9. Chapter 9

"...Let me handle it," Jin decided and pulled me back in for another kiss. He trapped me this time because he had his hand behind my head so I couldn't escape. It's ok. I didn't plan on slipping away. He can take the lead _by all means._ I opened my mouth to let him ravish me all he wanted there. His tongue sent an electrifying thrill down my spine; with his other hand, he used one finger and pulled on the band of my skirt.

Jin stopped the kiss long enough for us to breathe, but he resumed it shortly after. I'm going lightheaded from the pleasure~ I can only cling to him in response and press my body against his. I'm sure he knows another part of me down south would _love_ to have more attention right about now.

However, Jin pretended my need didn't exist, and he merely pulled away out of breath. "I want to... give you some commands. And you have to follow them to the letter."

I'm not getting shy Jin anymore, that's for sure~ It's probably my fault that he behaves like this now. I'm not complaining. Besides, it's Jin. He won't do anything that he knows I'll hate.

"Anything for you, master~" I winked at him. Jin's face expectedly turned red; the exact reaction I was fishing for.

"I think m-master is too much."

"I know. You're just too cute."

"Uh... I'll wipe the smirk off your face once I'm done with you?"

I can't help but laugh at him. He really sucks at dirty talk. It suits him poorly. "When you ask it as a question it doesn't carry the same weight."

Jin sighed, looking rather defeated. "I'm just... gonna start now."

"Ok~ Just as long as I get to cum, I'll do anything."

"Anything, huh..." Jin paused for a moment and rose a hand to his chin. I can't tell if I should feel excited about this or worried, but all I know is that he better touch me more soon. I was already impatient from the first little contact.

"Then... Use your mouth here," he gestured to his crotch. "Let's go to the bed first though."

He always loved my blowjobs. He rarely asks for them and I kinda just do it, so for him to request it from me by words is a huge turn on.

"Alright~" I partially sang. Jin sat on the edge of the bed, creating creases in the sheets I just straightened out, and I got to my knees between his legs, sitting on top of my heels. I took the liberty to start undoing his pants. In the meantime, I caught Jin carefully removing his tie in the corner of my vision. He put it on the headboard; I'm guessing he wants to make sure it stays clean~

I lowered his jeans and underwear enough so his flaccid cock was freed. I held it in my palm and massaged the tip with my fingers.

"Please don't choke yourself," Jin cooed, and gently pat the top of my head.

"I won't... No worries," I murmured, and teasingly kissed the head before I licked it once, twice, and I finally took the entire glans into my mouth. It's still soft so it's easy. I sucked on it gently and used my hands to play with his balls. I gave them a gentle squeeze. Jin sucked in a harsh breath, his dick twitched in my mouth, swelled a bit, and the hand in my hair gripped me slightly tighter.

I kept that up for a while until he was completely erect. I managed to take half of his cock in my mouth without triggering my gag reflex. He hasn't done much to me, but I can't help but squirm in place from the lack of contact. The more I suck, the more I want his touch. I still don't know if he wants to put it in me, or if he'd rather be filled up instead, but with his dick right in front of my face glistening in my saliva...

I'm really hoping for the former option.

"Hah... Hey... Touch yourself while you're doing that..." Jin managed to say after a small groan.

"You really... Ah, fine. I'll do it," I almost fought him for a moment there. _Touch me instead you idiot._ But he did say he wanted to command me tonight for his birthday... I'll obey for now.

I kept sucking gently on his glans while I used one of my hands to do as Jin asked. I shoved it under my skirt first in the front to push my panties to the side. My hardened cock sprung from the tiny confinement they provided. I only stroked it a couple of times because another place wanted more attention than the front...

I slid off of Jin's dick with a pop. "Give me a sec..." I murmured, and I started wetting my own fingers. I felt Jin's eyes watching me. "Whoa..." Was all he had to say.

You shouldn't act so shocked when you know I'm horny. Besides, you're the one who asked for this.

I snuck my hand back down to my panties but now I'm going from behind. I slid my fingers inside them, widened my legs a little more, and pushed my fingers inside my awaiting hole.

"Mff..." I muffled my sounds by wrapping my lips around Jin's cock again. My fingers feel good here. I'd rather they were Jin's but I will admit this is better than nothing. I pushed them in and out at the same time as I bobbed my head up and down Jin's length.

"Erwin..." Jin called my name, breathless, and messily tussled my hair. He slowly rocked his hips back but I chased him. I moaned around his dick when I pressed my fingers against the swollen area inside of me.

I pulled off in order to breathe, but this is unfair. My need keeps growing but Jin isn't doing anything about it. "Do something already," I tried encouraging him unable to mask the annoyance in my tone.

"I will in a second. Just uh, get on the bed on top of me," Jin instructed next. He looks shy as if he reverted to his ways when we were starting out, but he's watching my every move without wavering. He's really throwing me in a loop here. He wants me to do the fucking? I don't really want to but I guess I'll do it...

Jin laid on his back while I got off the floor to get on top. He guided me a bit by tugging on my arms to put me in the position he wanted. I'm straddling him now.

"Alright," Jin sighed, and looked up at me with a deep blush on his cheeks. "I thought it'd be hot if you could ride me... But tell me when you're close to coming."

Was this what he was so embarrassed about? How cute. I tried my best to not laugh but a snicker still came out. "Of course. I wanted you inside anyway~"

He's still not totally giving me the attention I crave but I mean _his dick in my ass is going to feel really good._

So I grabbed his slickened cock, brought my hips to hover over it, and guided it inside... I straightened my back once it entered me with a low groan. Jin grabbed my hips choking back a noise himself, but he's not trying to pull me down or push me up. It's a mere hold.

Stroke my dick. Rub my thighs. Do _something._ I'm burning up...

"J-Jin~ Ah~" I called his name, the subtle desperation tried to sneak it's way into my voice, as I began lifting myself up and down Jin's cock. I closed my eyes to focus on the pleasure in my ass... The only pleasure I've felt tonight. I put my hands on his chest for support while I made his cock press up against the places I liked. I want it to drive hard into my sweet spot, but if it's only me moving, it's a little difficult to manage. Even so, this friction is enough for my bouncing dick to leak pre-cum. My skirt hid it from Jin's view but I'm sure he noticed the wet spot starting to form there.

Jin gripped my hips tighter. That's legitimately the only thing he did. Ah... This is starting to get bad... "G-good job~" He complimented me. The words hardly meant anything. I want more... Something more than this...

I tried grinding my hips into him instead so he was as deep in me as he could go. If I keep doing this I can probably cum. I stayed there, simply making minute circles with my hips, hoping to force myself over the edge. My breath came out in splutters. I barely remembered I was supposed to tell him when I'm about to lose it.

"I'm gonna come...!"

Then Jin lifted my hips up so I couldn't grind anymore.

_That fucker...!_

I couldn't help but glare at him. "Ah! Why...?! I was so close..." He's getting there himself, too, because I felt him twitching on the inside.

Jin swallowed, licked his lips, and his tone grew huskier than before. "You don't know how sexy you looked just then... I'm sorry to make you upset but I just wanted to watch you this one time... And what would happen if I don't give you what you wanted from the start."

He has a mean streak after all!

I shook my head. I really wanted to just jack off right then and there, but I refrained. "I'm not mad. Jin, touch me already. Fuck my ass. I can't take it anymore..."

"So like this...?"

He rammed into me once. It's not much but that's exactly what I need! I moaned, probably too loudly for a movement so simple, and lurched forward over Jin.

"Y-yeah~!"

He stilled his hips again. Jin's really getting into this. He's struggling to control his breath. "Then... beg."

Bastard...! I gripped his shirt and gave my best attempt to glare daggers in his direction, but all I feel is the desire for more rather than contempt. The desperation was growing too great. "More! Move! Make me come!"

Jin huffed, and slowly picked my hips up again. My ass clenched around him involuntarily in anticipation. "I think I'm at my limit, too..."

Then he repeatedly lifted me up and down in tandem with his quick thrusts. I didn't moan. I just screamed; my ass is being properly fucked after so much neglect and it feels _heavenly._

He doesn't have to ask anymore. I begged him all on my own. "Harder~! Jin~ Hah! Please..."

Jin blatantly _growled._ It's not a legit feral one like a dog or something but it certainly reminded me of one. He stopped only long enough to pick me up, he flipped us so I'm on the bottom now, and he went right back to those powerful thrusts that left me struggling for air.

His hands pushed up my blouse so he finally, _finally_ touched me directly on my skin. He's doing it for traction. I know that, yet the feeling of his hands on my body after craving for it like it's a life necessity is too much.

I came. That's all I wanted. Just his hands...

Jin moaned himself, and he smashed his lips against mine. I could barely kiss back because the pleasure clouded my judgment. He paused, another loud groan left him that got muffled by my mouth. I felt him release his seed inside.

We stopped kissing when the last bits of pleasure faded away.

My ass is still twitching. That was great, but...

"What the fuck, Jin...? I was going insane..."

I guess the lust must have passed by now because he seemed horribly apologetic. Jin pulled out and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore, promise! You were very sexy, though..."

I sighed, and although he told me that already, I couldn't hide the inevitable blush. "I mean... I liked it. I just wished you didn't ignore me as long as you did there."

He pulled back to watch my face properly. Ugh. That only made it burn more. "So you're saying if I did this again - just not as extreme though - you wouldn't mind?"

I dipped my head in a tiny nod. "Y-yeah... Just quit looking at me like that..."

He did the exact opposite and smiled brightly instead. "I've never seen you this shy before."

"S-stop."

"Heh~ I'll quit, Erwin. I'm just so happy today..." He respected my wish and rolled over to lay beside me. His outstretched arm screamed an invite to move closer so I did, and we cuddled one another. I can't stay mad at Jin... I relaxed into his warmth allowing the pleasant position to wash away any lingering resentment.

I smiled into him and closed my eyes as he stroked my hair. "Me too. I just wished we could stay here and not go back to those boring tents."

Jin hummed softly and stopped his hand. "...They won't be boring if we stay in the same one, right?"

Does the righteous Jin want to break the rules now? Well... I couldn't say I didn't see it coming. I know this was something we wanted to do for a while, but the fear of being caught prevented us from following through with it. Now that our secret is out to some of the crew, I guess he doesn't care.

I smiled back and hugged him closer. "I like the way you think~ Sure. Let's do it."

"You don't mind?" He sounded surprised.

"Nah. I'm still a bit scared but... You'll be there. I'll manage."

"I-I keep falling harder for you. I didn't know I could fall further." Aww. Now it's his turn to blush~

But it's true. I have Jin with me. It's not me alone with my thoughts. It's me, my thoughts, and _Jin._ I'll rely on him just as much as he relies on me. If I'm in trouble, I know he'll be there, just as I would if he ever ran into something he struggled with.

My goal was to make Jin happy today. I exceeded that by leaps and bounds. I myself am elated with how things turned out. Yes, we have new challenges to tackle as an official pair now, but it's all worth it if it makes him smile that much.

I love you, Jin.

No one can take that away from us.


End file.
